


She Has My Eyes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Bad Carolyn, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Carolyn have a baby girl, but she isn't perfect and Carolyn can't live with that.  She makes Jim choose between the baby or her.  Who do you think he's going to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Has My Eyes

She Has My Eyes  
by Patt

James Ellison, President of Ellison Enterprises, was sitting at his desk, busy as always with clients, when the call that would change his life came through. 

"Mr. Ellison?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, Margaret?" Jim answered.

"Your wife is on the phone and she said it's urgent." 

James picked up the phone and said, "Carolyn, I'm right in the middle of a meeting with some important clients."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm in labor and I thought you might want to meet me at the hospital. Or do you want me to do this alone?" 

James sighed and almost whispered, "Caro, it's way too soon for the baby. I'm sure it's false labor or something."

"Fine, I'll go alone. Don't ask to see this baby when it's born, James. In fact, this might be a good time to see a lawyer. I want a divorce. We aren't a married couple. We're two people that are sharing the same home, but could care less about each other. It's very sad, so I'll have my lawyer call yours." When the phone was hung up, Jim jumped. 

Getting up, he looked at the men around his desk and said, "I'm very sorry, gentlemen, but I've got a baby to welcome into the world. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They all patted him on the back and told him congratulations as he walked out of his office. 

"Margaret, could you see that everyone gets out of there and everything is in its place?"

"Yes, sir. Good luck." 

"Thanks, Margaret. Talk to you tomorrow."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Could you call and let us know what you have? We're all very happy for you," Margaret started to walk away, not used to having James answer her most of the time anyhow. 

"Of course, Margaret. I'll call as soon as he makes his entrance," Jim said as he practically ran down the stairs to the parking garage and got into his car for the trip to the hospital. All he could think about was what Carolyn said about a divorce. Lord knows they didn't love each other but they had been weak one night and she had gotten pregnant. There was no love between them but they did want a child, so they'd stayed together. James thought he probably did love her at the beginning, but that was before he got to know her. She was born for this type of life. She loved money, power and the feel of having people think she was special. James, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was a loner, worked too hard and had little to do with anyone or anything that didn't have to do with Ellison Enterprises. 

It started to rain as he drove and Jim thought that this was about perfect. He hated this time of year. Fall reminded him of the cold, inside and out. It always made him sad. Well that would change today. Today, he'd have a reason to be happy for this time of year. Instantly his heart felt warmer and he picked up the pace.  
~~~~~  
He pulled his BMW into the parking lot at the hospital, parked, got out and locked up before making a run for the building. Once inside the door, he shook himself off like a dog would, asking a young girl where Maternity was. She showed him where he would need to go. Once on that floor, he found the nurse's station, but he didn't have to ask where Carolyn was. He could hear her screaming her lungs out. 

He rushed into the labor room and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you asshole. You got me pregnant and now I have to handle all of the trouble and pain. You're a prick and I hate you. This is not the pain talking. I truly hate you. We're getting a divorce. You'll never see this baby if I have anything to say about it. You're a cold, heartless asshole." Then Carolyn screamed again, making James grab his ears in pain. 

They hurriedly moved her into position for delivery. Jim hadn't realized it would go this quickly. 

The doctor gave her something for the pain, calming her somewhat. As she got closer bearing down, she smiled at Jim and said, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean what I said."

James Ellison was now Jimmy, husband and soon to be father, and decided that he could do this. He vowed to make her life better and the baby's, too. Smiling at her, he bent over and kissed her softly and said, "I love you, Caro."

She got big tears in her eyes as she pushed the last time and the baby was out. 

Everyone in the room knew right away that something was wrong with the Ellison baby girl. She cried and didn't stop. Nothing helped her. They finally took her into another room and Jim overheard a specialist being called in. 

"What's wrong with our child?" Carolyn asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

The delivering doctor walked up to them and said, "We're going to call in some specialists. I'm not making any guesses, but I've seen some cases that are somewhat similar to almost having Autism."

Jim frowned as he looked over at Carolyn and heard her say, "I need to talk to my husband in private."

"As soon as we finish here, we'll leave you two in private," The doctor said as he got the afterbirth out and started the cleaning up process. Once this was all done, they all walked out and left the couple alone in their sadness. 

Once she was sure they were gone for good, she continued, "We need to give her up for adoption."

"Caro, what are you talking about?" Jim asked. 

"Jimmy, we can't have that kind of a child. You might have to choose between me or the baby."

"But Caro, we don't even know if there's anything wrong."

"We'll see what the specialist says but I need your word that we'll give this child up for adoption."

"Caro, I don't know about this... I might need some time to think about it," Jim said sadly. 

"Jimmy, think all you want, but the end result will be the same. This is not the type of child you and I need to have in our life. Could you please call the doctor back in now?"

Jim called the doctor back into the room with such a look of sadness; the doctor knew immediately what was going to happen. 

"Mrs. Ellison, I'm sorry that you have to go through this. But I really think we should wait until we hear from the doctor before we make any rash decisions."

"Don't talk to me about rash," Carolyn almost spat out, "Doctor, what are the chances of her being different?"

"Mrs. Ellison, let's wait and see what the specialist say," Doctor Franklin said calmly. 

"And Jimmy, I kid you not, if it's true, we're not keeping her," Carolyn said angrily. 

Jim just nodded sadly as he realized that he would probably have to give up a part of himself, just to keep his wife happy. He followed the doctor as they transferred Carolyn from one room to the next. Once they arrived, she was asleep within moments. 

The doctor walked in, "Mr. Ellison, you might like to see your little girl. She's in the nursery. Feel free to go and hold her."

Jim smiled and walked quietly out of the room and made his way down to the nursery. He could hear his little baby girl crying her lungs out. It was heartbreaking. Why is this happening? Why couldn't he have one thing in his life that wasn't screwed up?

When he got to the glass, one of the nurses from the delivery room saw him looking at his little girl. She walked out of the room and turned to Jim, "Mr. Ellison, follow me."

Jim followed her not knowing where he was going and he didn't care. He wanted to hold that baby. He wanted to feel her against his heart. He wanted to kiss her little cheek. 

"Okay, Mr. Ellison, you need to scrub up right here. Follow these directions on this sign and then put the gown on and follow me."

Jim proceeded to do as she ordered and then put the gown on and followed her into the nursery. The crying was almost unbearable for him. Not because it broke his heart, it did, but it was the sound. It hurt his ears like they had never hurt before. 

"Sit down here, Mr. Ellison and I'll bring the baby to you," the nurse said quietly, seeing that Jim was acting as if the crying was hurting his head. 

"Call me Jim," he watched her go and get his little girl. 

"Here you go, Jim. Do you have a name chosen yet?"

"No, we hadn't really discussed one."

He held his little girl for the first time and looked into her face and saw pain. That's the first thing he noticed. "She acts like she's in pain. Has anyone else noticed that?"

"Yes, this is very common with some behavioral problems with newborns."

"Oh..."

He continued to look at his baby and he said softly, "Don't cry so much. Things will get better. Daddy's here."

And the oddest thing happened. The baby stopped crying. She seemed to be watching him and quieted down right away. Jim smiled down at her and saw a gorgeous child. She was so pretty. It was hard to tell when she was crying, but now he could see how precious she was. He rubbed his large thumb across her cheek and smiled as the baby jumped, but didn't cry again. Then he tried different things, like cutting down some of the light and could see a change come over her then, too. Well, Jim, you have yourself a child that's just like you. Whatever that may be.

Jim knew he'd have to tell the doctors that he had some of the same problems that this child seemed to be having. But the doctors would tell him he might need to check into a mental hospital and have some tests. Maybe he wouldn't tell them. Maybe he'll just be sure that she knows what to do for these things. Jim vowed to make her life bearable. 

The nurses all noticed the change in the child and wondered what miracle Mr. Ellison had worked. But while they watched him, all they saw was a proud daddy, kissing and hugging his baby ever so gently. The love that was flowing from Jim Ellison surprised them all, including Jim Ellison himself. 

Jim continued rocking and holding his child. He could tell he was going to love being a father. She was so damn easy to love. All Carolyn would have to do is hold her once and see that. 

Once she was asleep, he set her back in her crib, had the lights around her dimmed and they had cut off most sound so she would not be disturbed. Jim kissed his finger and then touched it to her little cheek. She was the sweetest damn baby he had ever seen in his life. She was perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect, but close.

When he opened the door to Carolyn's room he walked in and found a very angry wife. "Where have you been, Jimmy? I've been waiting for you to talk to the doctor with me."

"Sorry, I was down in the nursery holding our baby girl."

"Jimmy, I'm not certain I want to keep her," Carolyn twisted the cover on her bed as she eyed Jim and his reaction to her statement. 

"Carolyn, I really want you to hold her and just be with her first. You don't know how precious she is," Jim sat on the edge of Caro's bed and smiled. "You're going to love her."

"Well, for your sake, Jimmy, I hope you're right because if I don't agree with you, I'm going to call my lawyer and have papers drawn up so that we don't have to deal with it."

"Carolyn, she's our daughter. What do you mean, so we don't have to deal with it? You mean, deal with her?" Jim was getting angrier by the moment and tried to understand, but failed miserably.

"See, Jimmy. This is why you and I don't talk. I talk, you yell. It's always been this way. It's got to be your way or no way. You're an asshole sometimes," Carolyn was on the verge of tears and knew she didn't want to lose that amount of control over herself. Get a hold of yourself, woman. "Carolyn, she's much better when I hold her. I don't want her to go to some strangers who won't love her," Jim turned and walked to the window looking at the clouds rolling in. 

"We might not keep her, Jimmy. She might be damaged. In that case, I don't want her. And neither will you after one night of listening to her scream and cry all night long."

"Carolyn, we'll have the papers drawn up, but I'm keeping her. She'll move into my Dad's home with me for now. I'm not giving her up."

"You're dad doesn't want her in his life, either. So just give it up, Jimmy."

Jim heard the door open and his father said, "Jimmy, your baby and you are welcome in my home at any time."

Carolyn glared at William and said, "And what will you all do when this child needs more than you can give her? Neither of you are being sensible."

"Carolyn, you're not even giving her a chance at life with us. Please hold her and talk to her. Just love her for a few moments and then decide." Jim walked down to the nursery and got his little girl and pushed the bassinet back to the room. Once there, he pushed the door open and saw the looks Carolyn was giving William. Jim just sighed as he lifted baby girl Ellison and put her into Carolyn's arms. As soon as Jim let go of her, she started squalling. Carolyn really did try. All of five minutes and then she handed the baby to William, and William saw a darling little baby girl that stopped crying immediately when he held her. 

"Oh for gods sake, she doesn't like her own mother?" Carolyn asked with dismay written all over her. 

"Caro, you have to try more than five minutes. This takes time." Jim looked over at the quiet baby lying in his father’s arms and smiled. 

"Jimmy, be sensible, we need to give her up for adoption." Carolyn looked to Jimmy for agreement. 

"Fuck sensible, Carolyn." William looked at his son. "You can move into my house with me and Sally. We have lots of room."

"Yeah, Dad, I'd like that a lot. She's precious, isn't she?"

"Jimmy, I can't believe you're going to choose that screaming baby over your wife. I never want to see you again, do you understand?"

"Yes, Caro. I'm not stupid." Jim walked with his dad down to the nursery, pushing the bassinet. William looked over at his son and saw the sadness on his face and said, "Jimmy, she doesn't love her. It's better this way. We'll love her all she needs." William put his arm around Jim's shoulder as they continued on. 

Twice on the way there, Jim thanked his father for coming to his rescue. 

"I'll call the lawyer this afternoon and get those papers drawn up so we can take baby girl Ellison home."

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Jim looked over his father's shoulder watching his daughter and beaming with pride. 

The nurses came into the nursery and started to lift her, and she began to cry. William looked up at Jim and said, "She not only has your eyes, but she's like you." 

"We'll take it from here, Kate, thanks." Jim sat down and rocked his little girl and looked to his dad and said, "But no one will know that, Dad." 

"Not to worry, Jimmy." William couldn't believe how sweet this baby was. 

"What do you suppose we should name her?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"Have any favorite names? I tend to go for names that have to do with the parents. You were born on Savannah Street. We thought you were going to be a girl at first, so I had chosen the name Savannah Rose for you. Your Mother was not that wild about it but we didn't have to worry about that, now did we?"

"Savannah Rose it shall be, Dad." As Jim smiled up at his Father; William leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead and then his baby granddaughter.

"You have a name, little one." William beamed with pride. 

"Savannah Rose Ellison." Jim smiled as he turned to his dad, "it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Do you hear that, Savannah Rose? Your daddy liked my choice of a name." William picked up the sleeping child from Jim and lay her in the bassinet.

"Thank you again, Dad." Jim walked his dad to the elevator and left him so he could get back to his daughter. 

When Jim got back, Doctor Franklin wanted to talk to him again. "Mr. Ellison, I've got a list of places to take your little girl for check-ups as soon as she's released. I'm sorry your wife doesn't want to deal with behavioral problems."

"Well, it's all part of life, isn't it? She's very precious. My daughter, I mean. Thank you for your help." 

When Jim left the hospital two days later with Savannah and William, he had no idea how hard life was going to be. First of all, he had to leave his baby girl a lot while he saw the lawyers. Carolyn was being her usual bitchy self, but Jim was tired and cranky and seemed to lose his temper more often these days. _Do you think you're a good choice for a Father?_ Jim was still thinking about this when his lawyer came walking down the hall and said, "Jim, what are you still doing here?"

"Have you ever wondered if you had done something really stupid?"

"Well of course. I think we all have. Are you reconsidering keeping Savannah?"

"No, not that. I mean about being so mean to Carolyn. Maybe we should set up visitation rights and let her get used to her little by little. That might help, don't you think?" Jim looked pleadingly at Wilson Cade. 

"Jim, we're not going to do that because she doesn't want her. So why involve her in Savannah's life? Just keep things the way they are, all right? I'm not real wild about you staying married to her at all. Why would you want to do that for that woman is beyond me." Cade walked down the hallway knowing that Jim Ellison was a man that was mixed up and needed some guidance. He sure hoped that the nice young father was going to get it before too long. He made a note in his notebook to call William Ellison and tell him about this. But while he was doing it, he realized he should just call him instead. He took out his cell and dialed William and waited to talk to him. 

Ellison.

"William, this is Wilson Cade. I needed to speak to you about your son, James," Cade said walking towards his car. 

What did she do this time? 

Cade could hear the tone of disgust in William's voice and answered quickly. "Nothing. She did nothing. Jim wanted to give her visitation rights and I told him we weren't going to do it. He needs some help, William. He needs some type of therapy. He really believes that Carolyn is going to come back some day and they'll all be one big happy family. He won't divorce her because of this idea in his mind."

Okay, Wilson, I'll take care of it when he gets here. I'll see to it that he takes more time for himself and sees someone about all of this. I'll also talk to him about divorcing that money hungry bitch, William talked a while longer with his friend and attorney and then hung up the phone. How could Jim be so foolish? Why would he want someone that doesn't want that precious little girl?

As soon as Jim walked into the house, he knew something was wrong. "Dad, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Savannah?" Jim headed for the stairway quickly, but William caught his arm and stopped him. 

"Jimmy, calm down. There's nothing wrong with Savannah. She's been an angel the whole time you were gone. I called a therapist for you today and I want you to see him." William waited for the bomb to hit. 

Instead, Jim hung his head and said, "I'm not doing a very good job am I Dad?"

"Jimmy, you're doing a fantastic job. But you need more time for just you. So we're going to call in some of the specialists and you're going to see the therapist and we'll see how things go." William smiled at his son, hoping he made him feel more relaxed. 

"Dad, I feel like I'm letting you down by not working right now. I feel like I'm letting Savannah down because I haven't got her Mother here. Why do I always screw things up?" Jim asked these questions, really wanting an answer. 

"Well, Jimmy, you don't always screw things up. I screwed up a lot of things while you were growing up and I'm sorry for them all. I'll never be able to make that up to you." Jim tried to interrupt William, but William wasn't letting him. "No, Jim I'm right. Let me finish. I'm sorry that I did things the way I did. I have no excuses, but I do have plenty of apologies. That will have to do for now. But you on the other hand, saw this little girl and knew she was going to be in your life. This is the man I raised, or at least helped raise. I'm very proud of you." William then pulled Jim into his arms and just held him for quite some time. Finally he let go when Jim seemed uncomfortable. 

"So you really think I can do this all alone?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"Yes, Jimmy I do. I have something else to discuss with you and I hope you won't be angry at me." William again wondered what had happened to the hot tempered son that used to be taking up this gentle man's body. 

"Go ahead dad... What's on your mind?" Jim asked outright. 

"I want you to go tomorrow and file for divorce." William stood firm on his tone and look so Jim would not feel like he could get away from this. 

"Dad, she said she didn't want to get divorced. I really think she might come around." Jim sat down and just looked at his day with sadness in his eyes that William had never noticed before. 

"Jim, she's used to having money. That's what she wants. She doesn't want the baby, you even told me that much. But she does want and need that money. Now you have to promise me that you'll go and file tomorrow. Promise?"

"I know she doesn't love me. I know she doesn't love or want Savannah. I was only hoping that things would change. I'm sorry. I'll go and file tomorrow." Jim talked with such a defeated tone in his voice that William wanted to smack him. But knew that wouldn't help anything. 

"Thank you, Jimmy, that will make us all very happy. You won't be sorry, I promise." William hugged the young man once again and pulled away and said, "Now go and take a nap," William pushed his son up the stairs so he could take that short nap. 

When Jim got upstairs he checked on his little girl and found her sleeping soundly. But she opened up her eyes for a moment when she heard Jim standing there. _She can already sense that I'm here_.

She was the most precious child and he just couldn't figure out how Caro could possibly leave her. 

***

The divorce hearing went fairly well considering Carolyn was asking for half of Jim's money. Wilson Cade didn't have any problem's bringing up all of the things about her deserting her little girl and how much money Jim would need to raise this little girl. Carolyn fought a good battle but the judge sided with Jim and Savannah. She ended up with a lump sum settlement that one third of would go to her lawyers. All rights of being Savannah's Mother stopped that day. 

Four months later, all of the paperwork came through and Savannah was legally Jim's and Jim's alone. He had full custody and the baby was doing very well. As long as they kept the lights low, the noise down and only certain people around, she didn't cry at all. In fact, she rarely cried. Jim worried about that sometimes, but Doctor Franklin seemed to think that was normal. 

Jim took a longer leave from his dad's company, and William was in full agreement about it. Sometimes, when William would make Jim get out and get some air, Jim would look for places to live. He knew that he couldn't stay with his dad forever. In fact, his dad looked really tired these days. It was time for a move. Finally, after a long week of searching, he found a place he felt comfortable in. He needed something quiet, something secluded for his darling child. He vowed to make her life better than his had been. 

Jim didn't blame his father; he blamed the times. William hadn't known what to do, or whom to turn to. He was totally alone with his freakish son. Savannah was never going to be a freak in any way. 

The house was on a quiet street, very secluded, large and quiet. He knew that with some work, they could make it a real home. _Now you just have to tell your father_.

When Jim walked through the door, William could see he had something on his mind. "Sit down and just tell me what's wrong." William began to make Jim some coffee before he joined him at the table. 

"Dad, I don't want you to think I don't appreciate everything you do, but I found a house for me and Savannah to move into." Jim sipped his coffee slowly as he tried to gauge his Father's reaction. What he saw was a look of relief. 

"Well, I'm going to miss her son but I'm glad. I don't want her to have too many parents, and that's what happens when you grow up in a Grandparent's home," William said patting his son's hand gently. "Don't worry so much, Jimmy." 

"Thank you, Dad. It's a great house. Would you like to see it now?"

"Yes, I would. How about we let Savannah get her first taste of an outing and see her new home in one trip?" William began gathering up her things for the trip. 

"Dad, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jim became nervous at the thought of taking her outside of his father's home.

"Jimmy, you can't keep her indoors her whole life. She has to be able to grow and learn. She'll never do it with you protecting her from everything and everyone. Life isn't like that, young man, and you know it."

As they drove over there, Jim noticed that Savannah did seem calm for the drive. It might have something to do with the darkened windows and the car being almost soundproof. William had spared no expense to make his grandchild's life bearable. 

William smiled when they arrived. "Jimmy, this is just the type of place you need for your little Savannah to grow up. I love it, son."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me. Now on with the tour," Jim grabbed Savannah from the back seat and they all went to see their new home. 

Two weeks later, they were all moved in and Savannah wouldn't stop crying. Every time Jim left her side she cried long and hard. Finally giving in, Jim called his dad and asked for advice. 

"Jimmy, I never wanted to say much to you about it, but I think it's time to call in that specialist that Doctor Franklin told us about. Are you sleeping, Jimmy?"

"No, Dad, I'm not sleeping because Savannah won't sleep in her room and I'm trying to teach her that she has to," Jim said warily. 

"Well, that's fine and dandy if you're sleeping, but since you're not, it's not going to work well. I'll be over in awhile to let you get some sleep. But in the meantime, I want you to call that specialist."

"Okay, Dad, I'll call now." And he was true to his word. As soon as he had hung up the telephone, he started looking for the information he needed. Finding it, he called the number and heard, "Dr. Blair Sandburg's office, can you hold?"

 _Why do they ask, they don't even wait for you to answer?_ Jim calmly waited for the girl to come back on and make an appointment for him. 

"Can I help you?" came a voice suddenly, shaking Jim out of a trance. 

"I was given Dr. Sandburg's name at the hospital when my little girl was born. They think she's got behavioral and other issues and I need his help." Jim waited to find out how long it would be to see him. 

"My name is Addison Page and I'm Dr. Sandburg's Assistant. When can you bring her in?" the friendly voice asked. 

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. She doesn't do well outside of the house. I'll just have to figure things out myself. I'm sorry I bothered you," Jim tried to hang up but before he could, Addison shouted, "Don't you dare hang up on me. Now, what is your name and number and I'll have Dr. Sandburg give you a call as soon as he has a moment?"

"My name's Jim Ellison and my daughter's name is Savannah Rose Ellison." Jim gave her his address, phone number and his insurance information before hanging up. 

"Savannah, we might have found a doctor, sweetie. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to go outside and take walks like other babies do?" Savannah smiled up at her daddy and Jim just melted. "I love you, little one."

When the phone rang, it scared Savannah and she jumped and began screaming. Jim picked her and the phone up at the same time and said, "Ellison."

"Mr. Ellison, this is Dr. Blair Sandburg, is that Savannah I hear in the background?"

"Yes, that would be Savannah letting me know she hates the telephone." Jim smiled at the voice he was listening to and had no idea why. He seemed calm just hearing from this man. "Could you hold on please? My dad's here and then we can talk?"

"Certainly, take your time. I'll be right here waiting when you come back on." Blair got up and got himself a cup of coffee while waiting for Mr. Ellison to get his little girl settled.

Jim let his dad in and gladly gave the crying baby over to him so he could resume his talk with Doctor Sandburg. 

Blair Sandburg was singing a tune along with the radio when the voice at the other end laughed softly. "Sorry, Mr. Ellison, I bet you were hoping to get away from those doctors that sing for their patients."

"Actually, you have a nice voice, so it didn't bother me at all. And I think Savannah would like the sound of your voice, too. She's very susceptible to sounds and voices." Jim walked away from his father and his daughter and added, "and I'm not certain how well she'll do with going to your office."

"So I'll come there and we'll do an evaluation. How does that sound?" 

"I think that sounds great," Jim sighed with relief and gave directions to Dr. Sandburg. 

"I could be there in about two hours, is that good for you?" Dr. Sandburg asked hoping that he hadn't scared Mr. Ellison. 

"We'll be waiting for you, Dr. Sandburg." Jim hung the phone up with the first smile on his face in two weeks. 

"Well, I take it you liked this Doctor Sandburg?" William asked as he lay Savannah down and waited to hear all about the call. 

"He seemed really nice and was willing to come here to do an evaluation. That impressed me." Jim checked on Savannah before he got himself a bottle of water and sat down to talk with his dad. 

"Would you like me to stay and give you some moral support?" The smile that was on William's face was enough to make Jim laugh. 

"Dad, you're so whipped when it comes to that baby. I never would have figured you for a baby person." Jim leaned forward and asked, "what if Doctor Sandburg thinks she's worse than we think she is?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Jimmy. Don't worry so much and go take a nap while I wait for Doctor Sandburg."

"Yes, sir..." Jim smiled and saluted as he walked up to his bedroom and fell to sleep so quickly he never would have imagined it possible. 

As William was sitting in the living room waiting he saw a car drive up and got up so the doctor knocking wouldn't wake Jimmy. The poor kid was exhausted. When Blair got to the door, William opened it up and Blair Sandburg asked, "Jim Ellison?"

"No, that would be my son, I'm William Ellison." William stepped back and motioned the young man in. "I talked him into sleeping until you got here. He hasn't slept in a long time. He's very tired."

"I'm Doctor Blair Sandburg and it's really nice to meet you, Mr. Ellison."

"Good to meet you also, would you like to see Savannah now?" William led Doctor Sandburg into the nursery and Blair looked around and saw a very neat, but quiet looking room. Not much light or color, which was about right with some behavioral cases. As he looked over the crib he saw one of the prettiest little baby girls he'd ever seen. Her eyes were bright and cheerful looking until she noticed Grampa had someone else with him. Doctor Sandburg was shocked at how loud this little girl could scream. But he was even more surprised by the large man rushing into the room, hair flying all over the place and looking totally lost. 

"What's wrong? Dad? Who is this?" Jim looked from Savannah to his Father to Doctor Sandburg and back again. 

"Jimmy, this is Doctor Blair Sandburg. He's come to meet Savannah. She just needs to hear his voice and she'll be fine. Come on, Doctor Sandburg, she goes by sound mostly, so talk to her." William led Blair over to the crying child and Blair did as he was told. 

"Savannah, my name is Blair. Your daddy and your Grampa want you to get better so they called me to see if I could help." Blair noticed something strange. Not only had Savannah stopped crying, but she was watching him like a hawk. He leaned in closer and said, "How old are you, little one?" 

Jim walked closer to this man that had an effect over his daughter and said, "She's six months old."

"And she's not talking yet?" Blair asked seriously, but had a laugh at the edge of his voice that Jim was able to hear. 

"We expect her to speak in a month or two." Jim answered him just as quickly. 

"She's a beautiful child, now can we take her out of the crib, so I can start the evaluation? I want you to know that usually we don't start testing for problems until they're at least one year old. Why don't you go ahead and run upstairs and put some clothes on." Blair smiled as Jim looked down and realized he was only in his boxers. 

"Shit, I'll be right back. I'm so sorry. Dad, please tell him I'm not normally like this," Jim fled the room as quickly as he could. 

*****

Blair smiled after the retreating figure of one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen before. _You're here to see his little girl, Sandburg_.

"He's right, Doctor Sandburg. He isn't normally like this. They just moved into the house a few weeks ago and Jim's not slept an entire night since," William explained as he lifted his Granddaughter out of her crib. She smiled at Blair and squirmed in her Grandfather's arms. "I think she's trying to tell me she wants to be held by you." William handed the baby over to an obviously pleased Doctor Sandburg. 

"Why hello, Miss Ellison. How are you today?" Blair talked soothingly to Savannah for the next ten minutes until Jim walked into the room. 

"So, Doctor, do you have a clue as to how bad this could be?" Jim asked point blank. 

"Well Mr. Ellison, I've only been here for ten minutes, but I can tell you one thing, she's not a behavioral case. 

"Yes, she makes eye contact with us," William answered quickly. Jim shifted from one leg to the other leaning against the wall as he watched Doctor Sandburg and his Father interact. 

"Okay, next we'll do another test. Jim, call to her from over there and we'll see what her reaction to that is," Blair said as he got ready to try another test on the baby. 

"Savannah, look over here at Daddy." Jim looked to see if she was going to take her eyes off of Doctor Sandburg. It took all of two seconds and she turned to Jim and smiled and started flapping her arms making Blair almost lose hold of the little one. 

"Well I have my answer on that one," Doctor Sandburg said, smiling. "Savannah, do you know where your daddy is?" Blair was taking a giant step here, but he was almost positive this little girl knew a lot more than they were letting on. 

Savannah just as quickly found her daddy again and cooed at him with her big cheerful toothless laugh. "I think there's been a mistake with this little girl. She has nothing wrong that I can see. She follows things with her eyes. She makes noises when spoken to. She reacts to touch, in a good way and I can't seem to see why in the world she would ever be even considered a behavioral case." Blair said as he watched Jim Ellison and the older Mr. Ellison.

William walked over and opened the drapes, letting the beautiful sunlight come in, and brought loud screams from Savannah. Blair looked down at the baby in his arms and wondered what had just happened. He rubbed her back and softly said, "Savannah, it's all right. We'll shut the drapes. Don't worry." 

William shut the drapes and then looked at his son as Jim went over and turned on the radio. It was really low. 

Savannah quieted and seemed to be fine again, once the drapes were closed. Blair knew he was going to have to do some research on this. 

Jim then started turning up the sound on the radio little by little. Blair sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking her, because he could feel her tensing as the sound went up. Each notch seemed to make her tenser. Finally, Jim turned it up to the point where he, his Father and Blair Sandburg could hear what was on it and Savannah started screaming her head off. Quickly, Jim turned it down and she started to quiet right away. 

"I have to tell you this is the oddest thing I've ever seen in my life. I'm going to have to do some studies on this. In my research I've only seen this happen in adults. Never a baby," Doctor Sandburg got up and set Savannah in Jim's arms. "Mr. Ellison, can she crawl yet?"

"Yes, she crawls all over the place. Believe me, she keeps me hopping." Jim slowly laid his sleeping daughter in bed and then walked out of the room. William looked over at Doctor Sandburg and said, "He was hoping for something to go on. Something to give him hope. Now he thinks she's like he is." William exited the room quickly when he realized what he had just said. 

"Wait a minute, Mr. Ellison. You mean to tell me that your son has the same types of problems." Blair paced the floor pushing his hands through his long curls getting Jim's attention at once. 

"I'm not some kind of freak." Jim walked into the kitchen and got them all a glass of tea and brought them out for the talk he knew was coming. 

As he handed the glass of tea to Doctor Sandburg, Blair said, "It sometimes takes years after the first symptoms are noticed for behavioral issues. So we don't want to make any rash judgments. She seemed healthy, happy and sound to me. But I did see what you were talking about when you said sounds and light affect her. We need to discuss this, because I have a feeling there is something more here then I see."

"Doctor Sandburg," Jim began only to be stopped by Blair, "Call me Blair and I'll call you Jim. All right?"

"Fine. Blair, there is nothing you're missing. There is nothing going on that you don't know about. So, I just wasted your time." Jim looked over to his dad for some support. 

"Jimmy, he seems like a nice doctor. Why don't you see if he understands any of this." William said getting up to leave the two men alone. 

Once William was out of the room Jim turned to Blair and said, "I don't want to talk about anything. My dad thinks that my life will be better if I talk to you. I promise you, it won't. It will be a fucking nightmare. So I beg of you, please leave us alone."

Blair stared at this stoic man, and wondered what he was hiding. There was something odd about the little girl, but nothing to be too alarmed about. He was certain she would be just fine. No, he was worried about Jim Ellison. He's the one that looked on the edge all the time. Blair continued to think about what William Ellison had said and realized, 'What if Jim had the same problems? What if his senses were off the scale and couldn't control them?' this is something he would have to look into. 

"It's been really nice of you to come to the house, but I won't need your services again," Jim said getting up to show Blair to the door. 

Out of instinct more than anything else, Blair put two fingers in his mouth and gave a huge wolf whistle and Jim fell to his knees holding his ears. Rocking back and forth. Blair then heard Savannah crying her little heart out and William came in and said, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything other than whistle, sir. I'm sorry. I needed to see if he had the same problems as Savannah." Blair walked as he talked and helped Jim up off the floor. Settling him on a chair, he turned to William again. "Do you want to fill me in on this?"

"Yes, all of his senses are heightened, he's been labeled all of his life. Please don't do that again. I don't know if he could take it again," William rubbed his son's back as he talked to Blair. 

"First of all, I won't say a word to anyone about this but Jim you have to talk to me about it. We need to fix it for Savannah. I have a feeling I know what's wrong with both of you. But not sure how we'll go about fixing it for her yet." Blair joined William in rubbing Jim's back. 

Jim pulled away from both of them and said, "I have to get my baby."

Blair looked at William and asked, "What does he mean?"

"He can hear when she is awake before she cries. He can hear her heartbeat from in here," William almost beamed as he told the Doctor all this. Yes, his son was odd, but he was handling things and he was a very brave man to want to do it with his little girl. 

"Dad, why did you tell him that? You know they'll take her away from me now. As soon as Carolyn hears this she'll jump on the bandwagon and tell them how dysfunctional I was for all of those years." Up close, both William and Blair could now see the huge tears in Jim's eyes. 

"First of all, I'm not telling anyone anything Jim. Settle down, all right? Now, I need to talk to you, but only if you're not going to be so damn defensive." Blair smiled as he sat back down, hoping to see the other two men do the same. 

They did. Jim rubbed a large hand across his weary face and said, "I'm so fucking tired, Blair."

"Then you'll sleep tonight. I'll stay and keep an eye on Savannah and you can take over in the morning. You'll feel like a different person." Blair beamed as he talked to Jim. 

"I can't expect you to stay here, that's ridiculous. Dad, could you stay tonight?" 

"No, I really want to stay. I need to observe some more with her and yourself and then we can discuss more tomorrow," Blair didn't ask this time, he stated firmly. 

"Well I think it's a great idea. Why don't I stay too, so you can watch both of them, and if you need some sleep I'll be here to take over?" William asked and got a dirty look from his son. 

"Sir, I'd rather it just be the three of us, that way Jim and Savannah won't have so much to listen to or focus on. If that's all right with you, Jim." Blair smiled over at him and let him know he was staying. 

William stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to be on my way. Nice meeting you, Doctor Sandburg. I'm sure we'll be seeing you a lot."

Jim glared at his dad for about the fourth time that day. What was up with his father? It was almost like he was trying to get them together or something. You wish, Ellison. You wish you had someone like that in your life. No, you'll be alone forever.

As soon as William was out of the house, Jim turned on Blair. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? This is my home. This is my child. You don't come in here and tell me what to do," Jim raved but was losing steam because of being tired. 

"You want me to leave Ellison? Fine..." Blair grabbed all of his belongings he had brought along and started for the door. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired and I'm afraid that she'll be like this all of her life," Jim said as he started to leave the room. 

Blair caught up with him and said, "Why not lie down for a while Jim? I'll be here. Nothing will happen. You can rest for one night, that won't hurt, will it?"

"You can talk to me while I get ready for bed," Jim stretched and yawned as he started for his room and bathroom. 

Blair didn't really want to invade on his personal privacy, but after all he had seen the man in his underwear already. What could this hurt? Right? _Sandburg, get yourself on the sofa and lie down. Now..._

"Jim, I'm going to sleep on that bed that's in Savannah's room if that's all right with you," Blair called out instead of going into the bathroom. Jim walked out of the bathroom, again in only his boxers and said, "Sure Chief, you're in charge."

"Chief? It went from 'don't boss me around' to 'Chief, you're in charge?' I like that. Night Jim," Blair waved as he left the doorway to Jim's room. 

"Blair?" Jim asked uncertainly. 

"Yeah, man?"

"I'd like to sleep in the room with my little girl, no offense but I'd feel better with her being with me."

"Sure Jim, I'll sleep in here?" Blair looked around at the nice clean bedroom and smiled. 

"Make yourself at home." Jim walked down to Savannah's room and climbed into the twin bed that was there. 

Jim felt such longing and need he was shocked. He hadn't been with a man in years. He really hadn't thought about ever doing it again. Maybe he should reconsider. 

_Ellison, he's your daughter's doctor. Get your brain back up in your big head._

He lay there with his cock throbbing and wanted to touch himself so badly but knew he couldn't do that. It would be like sleeping with the man without his knowledge. Not to mention he was in his little girls' room. Go to sleep, Ellison. Now, if only his cock would only listen to reason. 

Blair lay in the big bed and wondered if Jim Ellison ever dated guys. _Sandburg, keep your mind on your job. Savannah is your patient... Not for long..._

As he lay there his cock began to swell thinking about the man. God, he's so gorgeous. Blair began to stroke himself slowly at first with Jim's face in his mind. Then he remembered how great Jim's chest looked and stepped up the pace of stroking. Before long he was quietly panting as he came closer and closer and finally came, biting his lip to keep from screaming a certain somebody's name out. He picked up his shirt and wiped himself off and then rolled over and went to sleep. 

Jim was still awake when he heard a strange sound, he opened up his hearing so he could hear more and found out that it's not always good to do that. He could hear Blair jerking off in Jim's bedroom. _Fuck... Why can't it be me in there jacking off?_

Before long Jim not only heard the pace get faster, but he heard Blair grunt and come. And his nostrils were full of the smell of Blair's sex. _Oh god..._

Jim got up and went into the bathroom off his daughter's room because he had to do something. He stood there and leaned against the counter and fisted his cock so hard that he came in moments. He had to make sure he didn't cry out and wake up his daughter. While cleaning up his own mess, he opened the door to find a wide awake baby girl lying there. Way to go, Jim, you woke her up with your blasted heartbeat speeding up.

Whispering Jim leaned over the crib, "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up, huh?"

Savannah cooed and smiled and put her arm up until Jim picked her up. So much for that sleep over person helping me. Snickering, he sat in the rocking chair and started singing softly to her. When he felt her stiffen, he listened and heard Blair come down the hallway. There was a slight knock on the door as Jim whispered, "We're up, come on in."

The door opened and Blair walked over and sat on the floor next to Savannah's Rocking Chair. Blair smelled something odd. Oh shit, he was doing the same thing I was doing. Smiling up at Jim he said, "Did I disturb you with my activity?" 

Jim was shocked that Blair knew that he knew. He smiled back and said, "I smelled it in the air, I can't help it, I had to do something. But when I did something, Savannah woke up. Any change in my heart beat and she wakes."

"Well that sucks. Now I'll take her and you lay down and go to sleep." Blair took the sleepy baby girl from her Daddy and walked out of the room. Jim climbed into the bed and didn't even remember pulling the covers up. 

When Jim woke up, he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 a.m. and he'd not been up to feed Savannah. He jumped out of bed only to find an empty crib waiting for him. He tried not to panic as he ran from the room. He listened for her heartbeat and heard it coming from his bedroom. He rushed down the hallway and entered the room to find one of the funniest sights he'd ever seen in his life. His daughter was lying on Blair Sandburg's bare chest and she was touching the hair in her fingers, while cooing and laughing. In the meanwhile, Blair was sound asleep and hadn't moved an inch. On either side of the bed were chairs from the dining room, to keep Savannah from falling out of the bed if she woke before he did. A rush of warmth ran through the large man's body just seeing his little girl with this kind man. Blair had probably been up all night long with her. Jim leaned on one of the chairs and picked his little girl up and she started crying. 

Blair was off the bed in seconds. "Wha... Jim, what are you doing?" A very confused and half asleep Blair looked from Jim to the baby and back again. 

"I wanted you to get some sleep, but I guess she didn't want to leave her human blanket." Jim laughed as he walked out of the room and headed to Savannah's room to change her. 

Blair got out of bed and moved the chairs away from the bed and then brushed his teeth, shaved and cleaned up somewhat. Once that was done he felt a lot better. He then said into the hallway, "Jim, do you mind if I borrow something to wear?" 

"No, help yourself, Chief," Jim called back to the younger man. 

Blair found himself smiling at the nickname. He really liked Jim Ellison. He was a good kind man, he could tell and Blair Sandburg knew that he was hopelessly falling in love. 

Dressed and feeling one hundred percent better, he walked into the kitchen to find Jim feeding Savannah. "Hi Vanny," Blair cooed to her. 

"Vanny?" Jim growled. 

"It's cute, she likes it. It makes her smile, try it and see." Blair ignored Jim's growl and sneer. 

"I'm not calling her Vanny and neither are you. So stop it," Jim commanded. 

"Fine, you grouch. So feel up to discussing something about your life yet? Or are you going to keep it inside all of your life?" Blair wondered if he was pushing Jim too far. 

For the next three hours, they discussed Jim, his senses, Savannah and her senses and Carolyn and the lack of a mother around the house. When Jim was done, he finally said, "So, what can you do to help, Blair? Tell me that you have a miracle cure for my little girl, because my dad said I didn't get it until later. I can't stand the idea of her having it this young. It must be horrible for her," he said as he picked her up and cuddled her. 

"I don't have a cure, Jim. Because there is nothing wrong, this is right." Blair went on to tell him about his early studies in Anthropology and what he had learned through Sir Richard Burton and how it could help Jim. 

Jim smiled at Blair for the first time with a look of hope in his eyes. "You think you can help? Really, help?"

"Yes, Jim I think I can. Trust me, all right. I want to move in with you for a few weeks because I'm going to have to do a lot of studies on the both of you and go from there. What do you think of having your home invaded?" Blair chuckled when Jim had the sneer back on his face. 

"I have a spare room, with no furniture in it. I guess we could buy some things," Jim added. 

"No, I think we should leave things the way they are. You sleep in the twin bed in Savannah's room and I'll sleep in your room," Blair smiled when he saw the look of disgust on Jim's face. "What? You don't like sharing with your little girl?"

"I want some privacy. I'd rather have you in the spare room if you don't mind. We can go shopping tonight," Jim offered helpfully. 

"How about if I bring some things from my place? That way you don't have to buy anything new that you don't really want," Blair counter-offered. 

"Sounds good to me, I'll get your things in my pickup. My dad will watch Savannah. When can we do this?" Jim asked, hoping that it would be soon. He hated the thought of this man ever leaving his house. Why do you like him so much Ellison?

"Well how about tomorrow? I'm off for the weekend. I actually am off until Tuesday. I only work four days a week," Blair told Jim so he could write it on the calendar. 

"That's great," Jim answered, "that'll give us three days to get things done before you have to go back to work."

"Well Jim, I have a late appointment today, so I need to get to the office. Talk to you tonight. I'll stop by and get a suitcase full of my own clothing so I don't have to borrow yours," Blair said as he headed for the door. 

Savannah started sobbing seeing Blair go to the door. Blair looked at Jim as if he knew what was going on. "I think she likes you," Jim said shrugging his shoulders. 

"See you tonight, sweetie." Blair kissed her on the cheek and flew out the door so he'd have time to change before the office. 

Jim smiled at the retreating form leaving his home. He looked so damn sexy in Jim's sweats and his oversized sweatshirt. 

"Well Savannah, it looks like we're going to have a new roomie. What do you think of that?" 

Jim called his dad to set up arrangements for he or Sally to be at the house all weekend so they could get Blair moved in. Jim was shocked when his father seemed so willing to let this happen. 

That weekend they got Blair all moved into the spare room and Blair put a portable crib in the room, which he had picked up at a store for Savannah when she was keeping Jim awake. Jim smiled at the thoughtful man for thinking of his little girl. 

Starting Monday night, Savannah slept all night long, so did Jim. So did Blair. They started their first day as a family more or less. Blair got up and made breakfast while Jim showered and shaved. Then while Jim fed Savannah breakfast Blair took his shower, shaved and dressed for work. When Savannah saw him go to the door to leave, she sobbed again, making Blair feel like shit. 

"Chief, go on, she's just not used to anyone leaving here. I never leave her." Jim smiled and pushed him out the door holding his sobbing little girl. 

"Well, we're going to fix that soon. You're going to start getting out, she needs to get used to other people Jim. We'll ask some friends to help us," Blair stated as in a fact, not a question. 

"I don't have any friends to speak of, Chief. I had a friend in the police department years ago, but haven't seen him in years. I bet you have a lot of friends, don't you?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, I've got quite a few, but we're going to call on that friend, and we're going to make Savannah's life as normal as possible. All right? Now I have to go. Talk to you tonight." And Blair leaned in and almost kissed Jim goodbye. When he realized what he'd done, he blushed and practically ran to his car. What are you thinking of? Step back, stay objective. Oh objective my ass it's too late.

Jim almost laughed because he knew that Blair had almost touched his lips. He felt like his life might be looking up for a change. And it felt so good. 

He swung his little girl up into the air, hearing her squeal with delight, made him smile even larger. "Yes, we've gotten us a good friend, Savannah. But don't let him call you Vanny, okay?" 

They all got into a routine for the next four weeks. Blair studied them, but not so as to make them uncomfortable. Each day they worked on new things to help Jim control his senses, and before long he was using the dial that Blair told him about. And then Jim was able to keep from zoning on his own more or less. Sometimes he needed help from the young doctor. Blair seemed to ground him when Jim needed it most. 

Once they got Jim more or less under control, then they both started focusing on Savannah. They kept track of all foods she ate and any allergies. That included scents, foods, clothing, cleaning supplies and everything else they could think of. 

One day Jim was able to open the drapes in the living room without Savannah having a screaming fit. He smiled at Blair and almost hugged him, but kept his distance. He knew that Blair only saw he and Savannah as subjects he could study. 

Blair wondered what had made Jim look so sad so suddenly. He was going to get that stoic man to open up if it was the last thing this Anthropologist did. 

After two more weeks, Savannah could go outside and be around children and noise. Blair just kept working with her every night. She was growing like crazy and learning things that Blair never dreamed a baby this age could learn. Both men were very impressed. 

While sitting at the dinner table one evening, Jim said, "Blair, would you like to go out for dinner? I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me and Savannah."

"Man, we're so far from done," Blair started almost as an excuse. 

"I know, I just wanted to thank you. We could ask Sally to come over and watch Savannah." Jim held his breath while he waited for Blair's answer. 

"Sure, that would be great. But first I think we should have a dinner party. We'll have Megan Conner, my friend from my office and you can invite Simon Banks that Police Captain. What do you say?" Blair asked coyly. 

"Are you playing matchmaker?" 

"Maybe, I really like Simon. And I think he and Megan would get along beautifully. It might help that she's a Forensic Psychologist," Blair beamed about his friend. 

"I think you're right. How about next week? This week I'm taking you out," Jim commanded softly. 

"Sure that will be great. Thanks, Jim. Well I'm off to get ready for bed. Busy day tomorrow," Blair said as he leaned down to give Savannah a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, making her laugh. 

That night after his daughter was safely in bed, and Jim was in his own bed, he stroked his cock and whispered, "I'll ask Blair out, after the thank you dinner. You'll get some action sooner or later. Just be good until then, all right?" 

Down the hall, the same thing was happening. Blair was so tired of fisting his cock, but the idea of being with anyone but Jim turned him totally off. So until one of them got up enough nerve to ask the other out, this would have to do. As Blair came all over his stomach and groin he realized it must not be too bad. He felt good. He got up and cleaned himself off and then fell into a deep sleep. 

When Jim woke on Saturday morning, Blair asked, "Would you mind if I took Savannah for the day?"

Jim stalled for a moment, but finally said, "Sure. Have a good time. Call if you have any troubles."

Blair got her ready to go, with Jim hovering over both of them, asking where they'd be and for how long so many times, it was driving Blair nuts. 

"Jim, we're going to go for a long walk by the beach, then we're taking a trip to the zoo, and from there we'll go to the park. We'll be back about dinner time. So expect us then. Okay with you tough guy?" Blair asked kidding but really meant it. 

They left for the day and Jim paced off an on most of the day. William dropped by to see how things were. Jim was actually glad to see another person. He was so used to never being alone; he hated it. 

As William sat down in the living room he asked, "So how are you three doing living together?"

"We're getting along well. Thanks for asking." Jim wondered where this line of questioning was going. 

"Sally and I think that you've courted long enough, it's time to ask him out," William smiled over at his son. 

"Dad, I can't believe you're willing to let my lifestyle come close to your job," Jim said almost angrily. 

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I made a lot of mistakes. But I'll make it up to you. Don't you worry." William smiled over to his son and saw that his son was smiling back. 

"Dad, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You've been great with both Savannah and me. And Blair really likes you, too," Jim gushed out quickly. He hated the warm fuzzy feelings sometimes. 

"So, are you going to ask him out or not?"

"Well we're having dinner tomorrow night, I made reservations. I needed to ask you if you'd baby-sit," Jim looked at his dad waiting for the answer. 

"I love watching Savannah. Sure, I'll be here at around 7:00 is that all right with you?" 

"Yeah, that would be perfect. The reservations are for 7:30. Thanks again, Dad," Jim said excitedly. 

William never thought he would see his son this excited about going on an almost date. He thinks it's not a date. That boy is such a dreamer.

*****

After William left, Jim ran some errands and ended up at the gym to work out. He ran into Simon and some of the other guys from Major Crime. While they all worked out, they continued to talk. Each man filled the others in on what was new in their lives.

"So Ellison, how is your baby?" Rafe finally asked what no one else wanted to. 

"She's doing really well. You wouldn't believe the changes in her now. They're sure she doesn't have Autism. She's sitting by herself, holding her own bottle, waving, sleeping all night and doing everything a normal seven month old baby does. She's great," Jim beamed as he was speaking about his darling child. 

"That's terrific news, Jim," Brown said as he pounded Jim on the back in a manly gesture. 

Jim realized that things would change when they found out about how he felt about Blair. Shit, maybe I'm not ready for this.

"So, how's it working out with this Sandburg character?" Simon asked. 

"Pretty good. By the way, he wants you to come to dinner next week, Simon. But I think you all should come. I think you'd like him. He's so good with Savannah." Again, Jim was bursting with pride and they all noticed. 

"Sure, what night?" 

"Is Wednesday all right with all of you? That's his quiet night and he does most of the cooking now," Jim said smiling. 

"Listen I have to go, what time on Wednesday?" Rafe called over his shoulder. 

"Seven..." Jim wondered if he should have checked with Blair first. Too late now Ellison.

All the men left and went their separate ways. The drive home Jim was getting excited about telling Blair what time they were going out. When he drove up into the driveway he saw Blair's car there and could hear both of them inside. 

"Daddy will be home soon, Savannah. Let's get everything really nice so he'll be happy, okay?" Jim heard Blair telling his daughter. 

Jim opened the door and called out, "Hey, I'm home."

Blair came out of the kitchen carrying Savannah who was trying to get out of Blair's arms and fly over to Jim. Jim rushed over to his daughter, grabbed her and hugged her gently. 

"She missed you, too. She can't say Daddy yet, but her eyes said it plenty," Blair said smiling at the two of them. 

"I never knew I would miss her so much. I didn't even know I did until I just walked in and it hit me. I was at the gym with some friends and I was telling them all about you and how much you've done for me and Savannah." Jim was somewhat surprised with things he told Blair on a daily basis. 

"Well, at least you know you're normal. I would miss her like crazy if she was mine." Blair walked back into the kitchen and Jim followed. The kitchen was a mess, but boy did it ever smell good. Lasagna?

"God, do you think you used enough pots and pans, Chief?" Jim asked with a huge smile on his face. 

"Well, Savannah was helping me," Blair replied, laughing and Jim saw the look in Blair's eye and knew that they were both thinking the same thing. 

"Blair, what are we doing here?"

"I think we both know what we want, but I need some ground rules laid down first." Blair continued to cook the wonderful meal that was going to keep his mind off of Jim for a while. 

"So, you're attracted to me?" Jim asked hopefully. 

"Duh... Geeze Jim, are you always this slow after going to the gym?" Blair loved teasing this man. 

Jim blushed and said, "Just answer my question, Sandburg. Okay?"

"Yeah, we're on the same page, Jim. We're on the same damn page and I would love to turn that page," Blair said moving closer to Jim. 

Jim put Savannah in her high chair and moved back into Blair's space and hugged him and said, "It's been a long, long time since I did anything like this. I don't even know where to begin."

"Well that's good, because we're not moving forward until you take care of some unfinished business. You have to promise me that you'll do this one thing for me and then I'm all yours." Blair pulled farther away from Jim, warning Jim that it was something big. 

"What? What unfinished business?" Jim asked. 

"I want you to go and meet with Carolyn. I need you to be sure that you're over her and she doesn't want Savannah," Blair said firmly, but wasn't quite hitting the mark. Jim could tell he was a wreck. 

"What if I don't want to see her? What if I know what I want?" Jim replied. 

"And what about Savannah? What would she want? Would she want to know her Mother if given the chance? Think before you answer, Jim," Blair stated flatly. 

"Fine, then we're on for dinner tomorrow night?" Jim asked. 

"If you're back in time. You might need more time to talk to her." Blair was giving him all the room he needed. But what if Jim didn't want room? What if Jim didn't want a woman, but wanted a man very much? "Why don't you go in your room and call her and set up something?" Blair asked quietly. 

"Fine..." Jim left the room and went in to call Carolyn. 

Sitting on the bed he heard Blair tell Savannah, "We'll tell him how wonderful our day was when he comes back out to eat, okay, sweetie?"

Jim smiled as he dialed Caro's number. After four rings, she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Carolyn?" Jim asked. 

"Jimmy? Is this really you? I've missed you so much. I was just thinking of you today."

"Would you like to have lunch or dinner tomorrow and talk about some things?" Jim hoped she'd say no and make his decision less hard. 

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Jimmy. What time would you like to pick me up for dinner? Oh, and you don't have my new address. Do you have a pen?"

"Yes, I have a pen, Caro. And how about seven?"

"That would be perfect. The address is 285 37th Street. I'll see you then," Carolyn said as she hung up the phone. 

As Jim walked out of his room he realized how shitty it was to use his reservations that he had made for he and Blair, and then use them for he and Carolyn. But he didn't know what else to do. Walking into the kitchen he saw the table set, and dinner waiting. 

Jim walked over to Savannah and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much today, sweetheart. Maybe after dinner while Daddy is doing the dishes, you and Blair can tell me all about your day," Jim smiled over at Blair. 

"You were listening in on us. Stop that," Blair scolded but really didn't mean it. 

Jim then leaned down and kissed Blair's lips softly. "That's just to get us through the next day. I'm going out to dinner with Carolyn tomorrow night, and then you and I will pick this up where it left off. Deal?"

"Yeah, that's a deal. Just for the record, I'm crazy about you," Blair said kissing Jim once more before they began to eat. 

Blair told Jim all about their day, filling him in on just how brilliant his daughter was. Jim was afraid that Blair was going to make her the biggest brat that was ever put on the face of this earth. Deal with it, Ellison, he loves her.

Blair continued telling them of their day and Jim watched smiling as Blair had his hands going all over the place and then he watched Savannah and saw that she was just as excited when Blair was talking about all of the things they did. Jim had this really warm feeling inside when he realized that this is what families do during dinner. It was nice. 

When there was a lull in the action, Jim said, "Chief, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Simon, Rafe, Henry and Joel over for Wednesday night. Would that be all right?"

"Oh yeah, man, that would be great. I can't wait to meet the other guys. I know you've talked about them a lot, and I know I'll like them, too," Blair had his hands moving all over the place again making Jim smile once more. 

After Jim got the kitchen all clean, he got Savannah in the tub and she was down by seven that night. He looked over at Blair and said, "Would you like to join me in my bed tonight?"

"As much as I'd like to Jim, I'm going to wait until you talk to Carolyn, all right?" Blair hoped he would understand. 

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to shower and go to bed and watch television," Jim said walking down the hallway. 

Blair watched him go down the hall knowing that Jim was horny and felt like he had made a wrong move. But he didn't know what else to do. Yes, you do, now go and do it. Blair turned out all of the lights and locked the doors and knocked softly on Jim's door. 

"It's open," Jim called out softly. He was just beginning to get undressed. Blair went into his arms. Jim held on to him so hard that Blair could hardly breathe. "Chief, don't do this if you don't want to, all right?"

"That's the problem, my body is telling me to get my butt in here big time," Blair smiled up at his new lover. 

"Well, how about if we only watch some television and sleep? Would that help?" Jim asked. 

"Help what Jim? That's not going to help my cock who seems to want to find yours on it's own," Blair said trying not to laugh, because it wasn't really funny. 

Jim looked at him pitifully and said, "I want to sleep, Blair. All right?"

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll see you in the morning," Blair walked out of his room and Jim followed him and said, "Chief, I want everything to be free and clear between us. Right now, we've got Carolyn right there. She needs to be out of the picture."

"Okay. I'm still wild about you, Jim," Blair stood on his toes and kissed Jim softly before he walked down to his room. "Night, man."

"Night Chief," Jim called out softly. 

******

The next day flew by as Jim tried not to be nervous for his 'date' with Carolyn. Blair finally broke the silence and said, "I have an appointment at noon on Monday, think you'll be free to keep Savannah?" 

"Where do you think I'll be, Chief?"

"Well, just in case," Blair said head hanging down. 

"I'll be here, don't worry, all right?" Jim assured him. 

When he left that night, there was a certain amount of edginess to both of the men. Jim kissed Savannah goodnight before he left and then he leaned down and kissed Blair, too. "See you soon." Jim then walked out the front door. 

Blair knew that this was going to be a long fucking night. 

***

Carolyn opened the door and almost screamed, "Jimmy, you look wonderful. God, are you a sight for sore eyes. You're just the same. God, you stay in good shape, baby." She started rubbing her hands over Jim's belly and then his groin and Jim was getting hard. He tried to think of other things but then Carolyn said, "God, I couldn't get you out of my mind. How about we order something and have it delivered and we spend the night talking?"

Jim opened up his mouth and said, "Sure." 'Sure'? What the fuck are you doing?

There was no talking. No, instead, Carolyn proceeded to get Jim into bed after they ate dinner and they lay there in each other's arms, half naked and about to go one step further when Jim realized he didn't love her. There were no feelings for her. He couldn't do this. 

The big dumb man didn't want to be with Carolyn. He wanted to be with Blair. Jim loved a man. It was as simple as that. And he was going to tell Carolyn he was in love with someone else and then they'd discuss Savannah. He said, "Carolyn, we have to talk."

"Jimmy, I don't want to talk. We can talk anytime. Right now, I want you to make love to me."

"I need to talk to you, Caro. First of all, it was great seeing you, but I won't be seeing you like this again. I'm in love with someone else," Jim said tonelessly. 

"Why did you ask me out, if you're in love with someone else?" Carolyn asked evilly. 

"Well, I thought I wanted to get back with you. I thought we could be a family again. But then I realized I don't want you in my family. You didn't want your family when we needed you, and we're not going to do it now," Jim pulled on his clothing as quickly as he could. 

He hoped he hadn't already fucked up one of the best things he'd ever had in his life. 

"You still have that baby?" Carolyn asked. 

Jim looked over at her and saw her for the first time and realized what a cold heartless bitch she was. "Yeah, I still have that baby. Thanks so much for asking about your daughter." Jim was putting his socks and shoes on when she started yelling at him. 

"I told you from the start that I didn't want her. But you wouldn't listen would you? All you ever cared about was her. You never cared about me. You bastard, get out of here."

Jim did just that and decided he needed to go somewhere and shower. He ended up at Simon's knocking on his door at 11:00 at night. The Captain of Major Crime wasn't a happy camper about being woken up. But when he saw the look on Ellison's face, he opened the door and said, "What's wrong?"

"Simon, could I borrow your shower?"

"What are you doing, Jim? You just told me you were in love with him. You slept with someone else?"

"I had a meeting with Carolyn and we didn't sleep together, but we were thinking about it," Jim said hanging his head in shame. 

"Oh... I kept waiting for you to try and get back with her. It's just like you to try and make things work out. You know where my shower is. Help yourself."

Simon walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and called William. "Sir, this is Simon Banks."

"Hi Simon, what's wrong?" William sounded worried. 

"Everything, Sir. Jim might have screwed up things with he and Blair, and now he's over here. I wondered if maybe you wanted to go make sure Blair doesn't leave," Simon suggested. 

"Yes, that's what I'll do. Thank you for letting me know," William hung up the phone and got dressed to go over to his son's house. 

Blair was pacing and berating himself for sending Jim into Carolyn's arms. "Why do you always do this? Things were fine, but no, you have to make things worse and send him into the bitch's arms. God, I'm such an idiot." When the doorbell rang, it scared him. He ran to the door and saw William standing at the door and thought something had happened to Jim. William saw the tears in his eyes and said, "Hi, I know it's late, but could I leave my car and trade with you? Jimmy said he'd look at it tomorrow while he was here."

"Oh, sure," Blair was so relieved, William could see from his stature alone. "Would you like a drink, William?"

"No, thank you, I need to get home. If you give me your keys, we can trade cars. Are you sure you don't mind?" William said casually. 

"No, I don't mind. I don't have an appointment until noon, so I'll take a cab then," Blair said, handing his keys over to William. 

"Or I could give you a ride, too. Just call me and let me know, okay, Blair?" 

"Sure. I'll see you soon," Blair said as he was shutting the door. 

William knew that if Jimmy didn't fix this, Blair would be gone for good. 

Blair went into his room and started packing his bags, but decided to lie down and rest for a while and feel sorry for himself. 

Jim drove up in his driveway and cursed when he saw his Father's Buick. Well that answer's that question. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he slung his things on the sofa. Then he walked into Savannah's room to check on her and she was wide-awake. He picked his precious bundle up and held her close as his heart broke. 

He sat her on the floor of the bedroom to play and he sat down and started to talk to her, never knowing that Blair was awake and heard every word he was saying. 

"Well Savannah, I talked to your Mom. But before that, I was thinking about sleeping with her, and thankfully I decided against that last part. I knew that we weren't a family like you, Blair and me. We're a good family. We have a lot of fun, laughs, smiles and love. We would have gotten none of that from your Mom, I'm afraid. I don' t love her and she sure doesn't love either of us. I realized I have everything I need in Blair. He's all we need and I think I screwed it up. I'm so sorry, sweetie, but she said she still doesn't want to see you. So, it's just you and me, kiddo. I can't ever make this up to you, but I'll try."

He held her in his arms and tried to get his emotions under control when he felt two strong familiar arms go around them and hold on for dear life. 

Blair whispered, "I love you." Then he proceeded to hug Jim and Savannah tighter. "Remind me to thank your Dad tomorrow, okay?"

Still choked up, he leaned back into Blair and didn't say a word. Blair reached around and picked Savannah up and put her into her crib and before long she was sleeping. When Blair turned around Jim was gone. He walked down to Jim's bedroom. They were going to talk this out if it was the last thing they did. But before he did, he stopped off at his room and picked up a bag with condoms and lube in it and took it in Jim's direction. 

He walked into the room without knocking and saw Jim just standing there looking lost. Blair dropped the bag on the floor and kicked it towards the bed. "Come here big man and hold me." Blair put his arms out as an open invitation. 

Jim went right into them and he said, "I love you so much, Chief."

"Good, because you're going to show me, now," Blair said, undressing Jim slowly and pushing him down on the bed. 

As Blair took his clothes off, he looked over to see a smiling Jim Ellison waiting patiently. Well as patiently as you can wait while sporting a woody that big. Naked, Blair crawled up on the bed and began to kiss Jim. Soft kisses turned into ones with more passion, making both men harder and harder. Blair then moved down and started licking Jim a little bit at a time. Jim moaned the entire time. By the time he got to Jim's cock, the large man was ready to pop. Blair smiled again as he spread Jim's legs further apart and started doing some kissing and licking on the inside of his thighs. Almost insane with lust, Jim called out, "Blair, please?" But Blair paid no attention at all. He had a mission to accomplish. He was going to do something he had never done before. Blair had always wanted to be tongue fucked or tongue fuck someone. It had never happened. Tonight, it was going to happen. It was no longer an adventure, this was going to be a fucking quest. 

As Blair went lower and started licking between Jim's cheeks, Jim jumped and said, "Blair?" The younger man could feel Jim tensing up and rubbed the inside of Jim's thigh and said, "This is going to feel so good Jim. Let me take care of you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." And the next thing Jim knew Blair's tongue was licking his pucker. Jim almost came off the bed. But he stayed still, because he had promised Blair, he would let him drive. Jim had never let anyone else drive before. He never even thought about it. But he was thinking about it now. Fuck... What in the hell have I been missing?

Blair flipped Jim over quite easily because Jim wanted this too. Spreading his ass cheeks apart, Blair dove in and began to fuck him with his tongue. Jim kept meeting each thrust of his tongue with his ass coming back to meet the young man. "Chief, I'm really close," Jim moaned out as he neared the edge. 

"Wait for me, Jim, all right?" Blair went back to business and Jim tried as hard as he could to wait for Blair, but it was impossible. God, Blair's tongue was in his ass. Not only was it in his ass, but it felt like he was trying to eat him. God, this was so good that Jim couldn't hold on any longer. With a shout of "Chief" he came all over the bed and himself. 

Blair just kept busy doing what he was doing. He wanted to do it again with him fucking Jim's ass with his cock. After about two minutes, Jim was meeting Blair's tongue again with each thrust. "Jesus, Chief, you do this well. Fuck me, baby, fuck me."

Blair slid his tongue out of Jim's ass and heard the older man, whimper and that made him smile. "It's all right, I'm just getting the lube so I can make this feel really good," Blair continued to look for the lube and once that was done, he began to prepare Jim for the fucking of his life. By the time he had three fingers in the big man, Jim was begging. Blair slid on a condom and knew that they were ready. 

"Jim, if this hurts in any way, you tell me and we'll stop. Do you understand?" Blair just wanted to be sure that was understood before they went on. 

"Yes, now fuck me," Jim pleaded. 

Blair flipped Jim over and put his big legs over his shoulders and put the tip of his cock in Jim's anus. "Come on, baby, fuck me." Jim was begging now. 

Blair pushed in a little way and stopped until Jim got used to the invasion. Before long Jim was meeting him with his own thrusts and wanted more. So Blair pushed in some more. Before long he was in all the way, his balls meeting Jim's ass. "You feel so incredible, Jim. You're so fucking tight, Jesus, it feels like you've never done it." Blair began thrusting harder and harder and saw the look on Jim's face and realized that Jim hadn't done it before. Fuck, you didn't even ask him if he'd ever bottomed. He's a natural, though.

Jim was making little sounds that was almost enough to drive Blair over the edge. He never dreamed that Jim would be a noisy lover. But he was. "I love you, Chief."

"I love you, too, Jim. Now come for me," Blair started pounding into Jim as hard as he could because he knew he was right there and Jim was too. Jim reached down and pulled on his own cock twice and came shouting, "Chief," and came again almost as hard as the first time. 

Blair's cock felt like it was being strangled and he thrust twice more and came into Jim's ass, almost sobbing, "Jim,". 

Once they calmed down somewhat, Blair pulled out of Jim and went to get the wipes that were in the bag. He cleaned both of them off and Jim almost seemed interested again as Blair cleaned him, but Blair kissed him and said, "We need to sleep now. We've got a little girl to get up with in the morning."

Jim listened for Savannah and he turned to Blair and said, "Why didn't she wake up? She usually does with any noise."

"Are you complaining?" Blair smiled into his lover's shoulder as he cuddled closer and closer getting ready to sleep. 

"Chief, can we still have the dinner party this week? We'll invite Megan, too?"

"Sure, anything you want, big man. Why didn't you tell me that you'd never bottomed?"

"Because I've never wanted to until I met you. I don't think I trusted anyone enough. I've only been with a guy once, Chief. You make it sound like I've been with tons." Jim kissed the top of Blair's curly head as he held him. 

"Once? Man, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blair. Now let's get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

In the morning Jim woke to a nice smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. He could hear his little darling laughing with Blair. What a wonderful sound to wake up to. Jim got out of bed and took a fast shower to see if some of the soreness would leave. He didn't want to tell Blair he was sore. Blair wouldn’t want to do it again if he complained. And he wanted to do it again, soon. Oh god, you're a slut, Ellison. A bottom boy slut, at that.

The hot water did indeed loosen him up and make him feel better. He whistled as he got dressed and walked into the kitchen and before he sat down at the table with Blair, he kissed Savannah, then as he sat down, he kissed the man he was in love with. "Chief, breakfast smells great. Thank you for getting up with Savannah and making us all something to eat." As he sat down, he winced and Blair saw the look and knew that look. "It'll be better by this afternoon, Jim. I promise."

"Good, because I plan on more of this tonight." Jim started to eat and act like he was always sore. 

Blair loved this man so much, he couldn't possibly put it into words. If it took forever he was going to prove it to him, though. 

"I've got some things to talk to you about." Blair took a drink of his green shake and hoped that Jim would at least put the paper down to listen to what he had to say. 

"Chief, I always listen to you." Jim set his paper down and looked seriously at his lover. 

"Well, I think that you should consider going back to work with your Dad. We can put Savannah in one of those great programs near my work. I can take her on my way to work, if that's all right with you," Blair said, quickly knowing this might not go over well with Jim. 

"Well as much as I hate to think about leaving her, I know that you won't let me take her to a place that isn't top notch. Right? And I do need to get out and see people other than Savannah." Jim smiled over at his daughter who was happily sitting in her high chair, throwing food all over the kitchen floor. 

"So, you'll consider it?" Blair asked shocked that Jim was giving in so easily. 

"Yeah, I'll think about it. First, I have to check out these places. I can't just take her somewhere I don't know. I might have to spend some time there with her to make sure everything is all right." Jim looked over at Blair to see if he was going to laugh. 

"That's a damn good idea, babe. Check the place out well and then you'll feel better about leaving her there. And when I'm off on Mondays, I'll keep her with me. All right?" Blair was almost bouncing in his seat, which made Jim smile even more. 

Jim got up to put his dish in the sink and kissed Savannah on the way, saying, "I love you, baby doll."

"Who wouldn't love that little darling?" Blair asked in all seriousness without thinking. Then when he realized what he said he tried to take it back, "Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"It's all right, Blair, we both know she's the one that's going to miss out on a wonderful opportunity in life. She's going to miss out on the baths, the laughs, the smiles, the little heart-tugging cries during the night and kissing and hugging her. We're the lucky ones. Carolyn will never know this and for that I'm sorry for her. She'll feel like she's missing something all of her life. I know I would be."

"Jim, I love you so much. You're such a good Daddy. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me share in your daughter's life. Now, can I move in for good?"

Jim started laughing and said, "I thought that was a given, Chief. God, come here." He took Blair into his arms and kissed him and pulled him onto his lap. "I don't think I like the taste of that shake. How about you brush your teeth and we'll try out some other tastes?" 

"Well that would be nice, but Savannah's sitting here." Blair looked at Jim like he had lost his marbles. 

"I'm going to go and rock her to sleep right now. So I'll be in the bedroom soon. Go and take your shower and relax until I get there. This is our quality time." Jim got up and reached for his daughter who put her arms out to reach for him too. When he had her in his arms, he almost cried with joy. She was such a blessing and he was very happy that she had come along. Because of her, they now had Blair in their lives too. How lucky could two people get? 

As he rocked her to sleep for her morning nap, Jim told her, "Savannah, you're going to have two Daddies now. We'll love you more than anyone ever could."

Blair stood in the doorway of Savannah's room and smiled at the two of them. He loved them both so much, his heart sometimes felt like it would burst. "Jim, are we still going to be on for the dinner this week with the guys and Megan?"

"Yeah, go ahead and make your plans. Anything is good for the rest of us. And then take that shower," Jim smiled evilly at Blair when he said that and Blair got hard instantly just thinking about it. 

"Babe, you're not going to be able to sit down for a week," Blair called down the hallway, over his shoulder. 

"That's the plan, Chief, that's the plan," Jim said smiling once again and he hugged and loved his daughter. 

She might have his eyes, but she had both of their hearts. Life was indeed good. 

The end.

Acknowledgments: For Rayden who needs a little sunshine in her life. I hope things get better, sugar.


	2. She Owns Their Hearts

She Owns Their Hearts  
By Patt

For Treassa

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hearts-cover_zpsc7a93ba0.jpg.html)

Carolyn Plummer met her sister for lunch at a posh restaurant, that they both loved to frequent. They got their table and talked about anything and everything while they ate their lunch. Carolyn ordered one too many wines as usual and so did her sister, but it didn’t matter because neither of them were driving. 

“So how was your date the other night, Carolyn?” Beth asked. 

“It was a disaster from beginning to end. I kid you not I’d give anything to have Jimmy back in my life. I never had any money problems or lack of things to do while married to him. He kept me in the life I wished to be accustomed to,” Carolyn confessed. 

“I hear he’s with someone now and raising that child of you and Jimmy’s. Don’t you ever wonder about her, Carolyn?” Beth asked very seriously. 

Carolyn shook her head and said, “No, I never do. I try not to look back on my decisions and find things wrong with them. I try to think positively. Besides I didn’t want to raise a child that isn’t all there.”

“How do you know if she’s all there or not?” Beth asked. 

“I don’t, but if she was all right I’m sure Jimmy would have told me a long, long time ago. For crying out loud, it’s been almost four years since I gave birth to that child. Did you hear what he named her?” Carolyn said getting a little upset talking about this subject. 

“Yes, Savannah. It’s a decent name, as far as names go,” Beth thought. 

“Savannah Rose? She sounds like a child that’s being raised in a trailer park,” Carolyn spat out. 

“Let’s change the subject,” Beth decided. 

“What do you think Steven is doing these days? He was a lot like Jimmy. He didn’t really care about anyone, just busy, busy, busy and always worried about his work. But he might be good husband material,” Carolyn planned and plotted. 

“I bet he wouldn’t have a thing to do with you because of Jim. I would go after William, if I was going to go after anyone,” Beth suggested. 

Carolyn smiled and said, “Wouldn’t that get Jimmy’s attention? I might just ask William out.”

The waiter brought up the bill and Carolyn put her credit card in the folder and set it back on the table. He came back and picked it up moments later. 

A few minutes later, blushing, he walked up to the table and said, “I’m sorry, Ms. Plummer, but your card has been denied.”

“What are you talking about? Swipe it once more,” Carolyn said angrily. 

“I did, ma’am and it came back the second time too. If I swipe it a third time and it’s still not good they make me take the card and cut it up,” The waiter said, still blushing. 

“Well, I have never in my life heard of such a thing. Let me get another card.” Carolyn was totally flustered because she was almost sure she still had some money on that card. Had she paid the last payment when it was due? She couldn’t remember. 

Beth touched Carolyn’s arm and said, “Let me get it this time, Carolyn. You always pay; it’s high time I paid.” The waiter then walked away with the new card in hand. 

“Thank you, Beth. I’m going to check on that card as soon as I get home,” Carolyn said. 

“You are most welcome, sis. You’ll get it all taken care of I’m sure. You just need to find a nice man with money,” Beth added. 

“Don’t I know it?” Carolyn agreed. 

The waiter brought back the check, Beth signed it and they got up to leave. “It was wonderful having lunch with you, sweetie. Call me next week when you talk to William.”

“Thank you again, Beth. Yes, I’ll try and get a hold of William soon and let you know what he says,” Carolyn promised. 

“See you later,” Beth said grabbing a taxi and leaving. Carolyn knew she hadn’t enough money for one, so she started walking home. Thankfully her place wasn’t that far away. She had bought it with the money that Jimmy had given her with the divorce, but she was out of spending money. It was nice to have the condo, but she couldn’t do anything else with her time. She needed to find a part time job, but had no idea where to start. That’s when she came up with the brainstorm idea of working for William Ellison. That would, after all, be better then dating the old man. Working for him, she could be close to both Jimmy and Steven. 

She walked quickly to her condo, knowing that this might just work and felt good about it. 

She walked in the front door and dialed Ellison Enterprises first thing. The woman answered and asked if she could help Carolyn. Carolyn said, “I need to speak with William Ellison.”

“May I ask who is calling?” The woman inquired. 

“Just tell him it’s Carolyn Plummer and he’ll take the call,” she said. 

A few minutes on hold was irritating Carolyn to no end, but finally William answered. 

“What do you need, Carolyn?” William asked quite coldly. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about working in your office. I need a job William and you know I can do the work, I just need the chance to show someone I can actually do it,” Carolyn said quickly. 

“Carolyn, why would you want to work with my company? We don’t like you,” William said outright. 

Carolyn was quite taken back by this and said, “I thought we could all be friendly.”

“No, we can’t Carolyn. Now call your dad and ask him for a job. I’m sure he’d hire you with no problems. Good day.” William hung up the phone smiling at how hateful he had been to the dreadful ex-daughter-in-law. Jim would have probably given her a job, but not William. He wasn’t going to fall for her tricks, and he was going to watch out for her and see what was going on. 

William called his private investigator and gave him Carolyn’s name and asked him to run a credit check on her and see how she was doing financially. William figured that was the only thing that made sense. Tim Murphy could find all of this, without raising any flags. 

~~~~~

Carolyn got off the phone and started to cry. She didn’t want to call her dad again. She had been asking him to bail her out for the last two years. It was time she did something else. She was going to follow Jim and go after him, that’s all there was to it. If she had to deal with a child now and then, that’s how it would have to be. She needed a good supporter and Jimmy was always that. 

~~~~~

Jim was in his office when his secretary buzzed him with his 1:00 lunch. 

Jim pressed the call button and said, “I don’t have a 1:00 lunch date.”

The door opened and in walked Blair smiling. Jim’s secretary was standing behind him smiling like crazy. 

“You do now,” Blair said happily. 

“I thought you had a full schedule today,” Jim said trying not to show how excited he was that Blair was there. 

It was too late, Blair already could tell Jim was happy to see him. “I finished much earlier then we planned and I thought I would ask you to lunch. What are you doing?”

“Going through some boring files right now. Want me to have lunch sent up from downstairs at the Thai place that you like so much? I can call this a working lunch. You can put me to work,” Jim offered smiling. 

Margaret buzzed again and Jim picked up and said, “Can I help you?”

“Would you like me to order your regulars from the Thai place downstairs?”

“Thank you, that would be very nice, Margaret.” Jim hung up the phone and smiled at his lover. 

He couldn’t believe that they had been together for three and a half years. Time had actually flown by. He was the luckiest man alive. 

The phone buzzed again as Jim got up to greet Blair the right way and Jim sighed and said, “Hang on a minute, Chief.”

“Yes, Margaret?”

“Your father is on line one and said it’s important he talk to you right now,” Margaret said quickly. She hated to bother the lovebirds when Blair came to the office, but this was William after all. 

Jim picked up the line and said, “Hi dad, what’s up?”

“Jimmy, I wanted to let you know that Carolyn called me today. She asked for a job working for me. I told her to ask her dad for a job and hung up on her. But I wanted to let you know, in case she tries to make trouble for you and Blair,” William warned. 

“Thanks, dad. She’s nuts. Like we would hire her on at our company? Thanks for taking care of it and letting me know. I’ll watch out for her from now on. I’ll tell Blair to do the same,” Jim said. 

They both hung up and finally Jim walked across the room and took Blair into his arms for a good afternoon kiss. It lasted a little longer then that, but that was all right with both of them. 

Blair pulled away and sat down on the sofa and Jim knelt down in front of him and said, “Would you like something before lunch?” Then he wiggled his eyebrows and made Blair laugh. 

“No, I want lunch first. Then we’ll lock up and have sex. First lunch,” Blair demanded. 

“Okay, boss,” Jim teased. 

“What was all of that on the phone about Carolyn?” Blair asked. 

“She wants a job and asked my dad if she could work here, if you can believe it,” Jim said. 

“I can believe it; after all I’m a Behaviorist Psychologist. I study people for a living, she’s in deep need of some studying,” Blair teased. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “You always know exactly what to say. Anyhow, my dad just wants us both to be aware of her and watch out for anything out of the ordinary.”

“Like what?” Blair asked, honestly. 

“I have no idea. But my dad said to watch out for her. Maybe she said something more to him then he mentioned. We’ll have to wait and see if we hear from her,” Jim said casually, trying to calm Blair down. 

“Do you think she would try to come back into Savannah’s life?” Blair asked. 

“I knew you would panic. Just calm down, she hasn’t said or done anything to us yet. Let’s wait and see if she does. Sounds like she just needed a job, but this isn’t the right place for her,” Jim explained. 

“You’re right about that. I don’t want her anywhere around you,” Blair said jealously. 

“Oh babe, I love when you act jealous. Are you sure we have to wait to have lunch to fool around?” Jim kidded. 

Blair frowned and said, “All joking aside Jim, she has done nothing for us in the past, and I think she could bring trouble to our happy family. I don’t want anything changing with the three of us.”

“Nothing will, Blair, I swear to you,” Jim said seriously. 

“She’s up to something and I have a feeling it’s no good,” Blair said worrying his lip. 

“Let me call the investigator for the company and put him on her for a few days and see what’s going on with her. Would that make you feel better?” Jim asked. 

“That would make me feel a lot better. Thank you,” Blair answered. 

Jim picked up his phone and dialed the extension and got Tim Murphy on the line.

“Hello?” Tim answered. 

“Hi Tim, this is Jim Ellison calling. I was wondering if I could hire you to watch out for someone for me,” Jim started. 

“Carolyn Plummer, right? Your dad already has me on it. She’s maxed out on her credit cards and is in debt up to her eyeballs. Do you want anything else known about her?” Tim asked. 

“I’d like you to follow her for three days or so and see what she’s up to. It’s odd that she called our company to find a job, knowing how we all feel about her,” Jim explained. 

“I agree, Jim. I’ll start work on it today. I don’t have anything pressing right now so I’ll give you an update daily if I have anything. How does that sound?” Tim asked. 

“That sounds perfect, thank you,” Jim answered. 

Jim hung the phone up and knew that Margaret had the food outside the door. He opened it up and said, “Thank you, Margaret.”

“I hate when you do that, Jim,” Margaret answered. 

“I know you do, that’s why I do it,” Jim teased. 

Jim sat all of their food on the coffee table and they began to eat with gusto. There was a knock on the door and Jim called out, “Come in.”

William walked in and smiled at the two men,” I didn’t know Blair was coming today.”

“I got off early, William and thought I would meet Jim for lunch,” Blair explained. 

“How is Savannah today?” William asked. 

“Why?” Jim wondered suddenly. 

“Why? I’m asking how my granddaughter is, I don’t need a reason,” William teased. 

“In that case she’s fine and dandy. She loves the preschool she’s in and the teachers are quite taken with how smart she is,” Jim said proudly. 

Blair smiled as the two men discussed the apple of his eye. She definitely owned their hearts, all three of their hearts. 

William said, “How are you today, Blair?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Blair answered. “How are you?”

“I’m a little bothered by Carolyn’s phone call today. Then I found out that her credit cards are maxed out and she’s flat broke, so that might be the only reason she called for a job. She might just be desperate, or she might be dangerous. With Carolyn, you never know. But I don’t want her around Savannah,” William ordered. 

“Don’t worry, William, we’ll keep a good eye out on our little girl,” Blair said protectively. 

“Thank you, now go back to eating and enjoy the afternoon off,” William said walking to the door. 

“Dad, I’m not off today,” Jim replied. 

“You are now,” William answered. 

Both men smiled at each other as William walked out the door. 

“Let’s finish lunch and then we’ll have time at the house before we have to go and pick up Savannah,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

“Do you believe it’s almost Savannah’s fourth birthday?” Blair asked incredulously. 

“I believe it, but I don’t like it. She’s growing up way too fast for me. The next thing you know, she’ll be dating and that thought scares the fuck out of me,” Jim admitted. 

“Are we going to plan a large party or something smaller with just friends and family?” Blair questioned. 

“I think if we invite our friends that would be perfect. They all have kids, so she’ll have both at her party. Friends, family and a lot of kids,” Jim said. 

“I know that Megan and Simon’s little guy will be pleased as punch to be there for the celebration. He’s the happiest little two year old I’ve ever met,” Blair stated. 

“Do you believe that we introduced them, they fell in love and had a little boy? Sam is a perfect little guy, too,” Jim agreed with Blair. 

“Then there is Henri’s little girl Michelle who would love to be in charge of the party, I’m sure and how about Rafe’s little boy, Brian?” They might be older then Savannah, but they adore her just the same,” Blair said. 

“Then there is always Margaret’s granddaughter who is quite fond of Savannah too. We have to include everyone,” Jim commented. 

“We will, don’t worry about it now. She’s very excited for her birthday to get here. What do you suppose we should get her?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“She’s been talking about a swing set for the last few days, so I was thinking that maybe that would be fun in the backyard,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled and said, “I was hoping you would say that. She really loves the swings. That would give her something to do in the evenings when we’re outside cooking dinner or whatever.”

“Yes she would love one. I can just imagine her having fun on one because remember how much fun she had on the one at Rafe’s house?” Jim asked. 

“Oh god, we’ll have to blow that up one of these days so she’ll have it to remember it by. She had so much fun,” Blair said. 

“The only other option is a dog, but I don’t want a dog,” Jim said firmly. 

“I know, the smell alone would drive you nuts. We would have to bathe him every day and that’s not good for their coats and skin,” Blair agreed. 

They finished lunch, got it all cleaned up and left for the day. Jim told Margaret he’d be home if she needed him, but not to bother him unless there is something majorly wrong. 

~~~~~

Carolyn was dying to go upstairs and talk to Jimmy, but she lost her nerve. So she waited outside his building entrance and hoped he would come down for lunch or something. She was almost sure that she could talk him into hiring her or considering dating her again. 

Jim walked out the door with Blair at that moment and Carolyn wondered who in the hell that man was with Jimmy when Jim leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. Carolyn couldn’t believe it. Jimmy was with a man? Oh my god, no wonder he always acted so bizarre, she thought. 

Across the street to the left of Carolyn stood Tim Murphy watching her like a hawk and he saw what she did. He knew she was shocked because she hightailed it out of the area, right away. Tim knew there was going to be problems. Why did Jim have to be so open about his relationship with that Sandburg fellow? 

Tim walked across the street and Jim saw him coming and wondered what was going on. Blair told the valet parking attendant that they were ready for their car and Jim said, “Wait, I think Tim is here to see us.”

Blair asked the valet person to wait as Jim talked to Tim very quickly. Jim then turned to the valet person and said, “We’re ready now.”

He said, “Your car is on the way up, sir.”

“Thank you,” Jim answered and gave him some money. When their SUV showed up they paid the driver a tip and got in. 

Blair had been very quiet waiting to hear what Tim had to tell them but Jim wasn’t talking. He seemed deep in thought. 

“So are you going to tell me about it, or what?” Blair asked. 

“About what?” Jim asked confusedly. 

“The meet with Tim on the street. You both looked very serious and I wondered if it was about Carolyn,” Blair said. 

“She was watching the building and saw us kiss, then she hightailed it out of there as quickly as she could so you know she was shocked,” Jim stated. 

Blair thought a moment and said, “We don’t care if she knows we’re out. We are out.”

“But with her money problems she might think this is a way to get Savannah away from us,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, Savannah is almost four she’s never even seen her, why would she want her now?” Blair inquired. “No judge in his right mind would take a little girl from a happy home and give her to a woman she doesn’t even know, who doesn’t work and has no income to speak of.” 

“Doesn’t mean she won’t try,” Jim said. 

“Jim, you can’t be serious. You’re worried?” Blair asked. 

“You don’t know Carolyn like I do. She wants to hurt me now, I know. The best way is to go after custody of her daughter, and we all know that her giving her up can be countered. All she has to say is she was stressed and didn’t understand the situation before. Then the judge will give her custody because he feels sorry for the woman and she’s trying to take her away from a couple of fags,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

“Jim, I don’t want to hear you say that again,” Blair demanded. 

“It’s true,” Jim sighed. 

“That’s how you feel about us?” Blair questioned quickly. 

“Of course not. But that’s how the people that don’t love us feel. So I think we’re in for the fight of our lives,” Jim said trying to calm Blair. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. As far as we know, Carolyn wants money. Well, we can pay her money to shut up,” Blair suggested. 

“I’m not paying her money to shut up,” Jim almost shouted. 

“Let’s wait until there is something to worry about. Instead let’s focus on the party that’s coming up. It’ll give us something to do,” Blair said. 

“Okay. I promise I’ll calm down, if you help me when the time comes,” Jim said. 

“You got it, big guy,” Blair teased and the drive home was filled with talk about the upcoming party for their four year old daughter. 

~~~~~

One week later, everyone was at the house for Savannah’s party. They were all having a great time, but the kids were having a blast on the new fancy swing set in the back yard. 

Savannah was helping Sam get on the glider and swing with her, while Michelle and Brian were swinging as high as they could. Thankfully Jim had secured the legs, so this wasn’t a problem. Inside Megan said, “Blair, Jim seems off today, what’s going on?”

“His ex-wife saw us kissing and he thinks she’ll make trouble for us now,” Blair stated. 

Simon heard and said, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. No one would take Savannah away from the two of you to give to someone that hasn’t even seen her since day one.”

“That’s what I said too, Simon, but it continues to bother him. He knows there is something on the agenda. He can feel it. So I just try and keep him calm. In the mean time, we had a bitch of a time putting up this swing set,” Blair joked. 

Simon agreed. “They’re harder then they look, aren’t they?”

Megan smiled and said, “Look how Savannah is taking care of Sam on the swing, so he won’t be scared.”

They all looked and smiled along with Megan.

“She’s a wonderful child, Blair,” Simon admitted. 

“Yes, she is. She’s an angel and I hope that everything works out, but we’ll see as time goes on. I even decided that we could pay her hush money and Jim had a cow.”

Megan laughed and said, “I imagine he did. Just concentrate on her and raising her and things will all work out.”

Savannah walked in at that moment and said, “Daddy wants to know if it’s time for the cake yet, poppa.”

Blair jumped up and shouted, “The king has spoken.” This made everyone in the house laugh including Savannah. 

Blair got the cake ready, they all ate it and then they played games and visited with the other adults. Before long, the children were starting to grow tired. It had been a long day indeed. 

Jim and Blair hugged everyone at the door as they left and Savannah thanked everyone for coming without any prompting at all. It was a perfect day. Jim got Savannah in the tub for a bath while Blair cleaned up the mess from the party. 

The two men got Savannah in bed that night and read her a story and almost fell asleep themselves, but thankfully she did first. 

Jim loved this life. He loved Blair and Savannah more then life itself. As they walked into their own bedroom that night, Blair was exhausted. “Man, I could sleep for a week.”

“Me too and it’s only ten o’clock,” Jim added laughing. 

“My god, we’re turning into wimps or we’re just getting older,” Blair decided. 

“There will be no fooling around tonight this old person has to rest,” Jim said seriously. 

“No lie,” Blair answered. 

They lay in each other’s arms and just sighed with contentment and happiness. 

“She had a great day today, Jim. It worked out perfectly. We have good friends and family don’t we?” 

“Yes, we do

~~~~~

The following day, Jim got to work and decided he would talk to his dad about getting a lawyer for a custody hearing just in case it came up. He walked over to his dad’s office and his secretary said, “Good morning, Jim. Go right in.”

“Thank you, Ann,” Jim replied and walked in the door. 

“Good morning Jimmy, that was a great party last night, we had a wonderful time. You’ve given Savannah a wonderful life. She’s a very lucky child, although when she hits her teens, I’ll have to remind her of that,” William teased. 

“Dad, Carolyn was spying on my yesterday and saw me kissing Blair, so I’m thinking she might come after us for custody. What do you think?” Jim asked. 

William frowned and said, “First she called and asked for a job, then she was watching you. You mean like stalking you?”

“No, she was just outside the building when I came down and I kissed Blair on the street. I do that sometimes, you know?”

“I know that, Jimmy. Don’t get huffy with me. I’m not the one that you’re angry with, although, I have no idea what she would sue for. She gave up her rights four years ago and that’s been legal since. Why do you think she’ll care?” William wondered. 

“Tim said she was upset while watching me and left in a huff. So now I’m thinking she’ll pull the gay card thing with us,” Jim replied. 

“But Jimmy, you are gay. So why do you care? You’re good parents we don’t have to worry about a thing. Just you wait and see,” William promised. 

“Dad, I can’t help but worry, she’s my daughter. I would die if Carolyn came in and took her away,” Jim confessed. 

“I’ll talk to one of my lawyers today and show him the paperwork from four years ago and have him go over everything. We’ll see what he says,” William said. 

“Thank you, dad. I appreciate all of your help.”

Jim walked out of the room and William went to the safe and got some paperwork out. He kept a copy of everything from his life, in his office too, so he found what he was looking for easily. He then called the company’s big lawyer. 

“Dan, I need to talk to you right away, do you have a second to see me?” William asked. 

Dan Davis stood a little taller as he talked to his boss and said, “Sure, I always have time for you sir.”

“When?” William asked. 

“Come right now, sir. I have no one here this moment. I’m open until ten,” Dan said smiling. He really liked William Ellison. He had given him a chance when no one else did and since then, he had won three cases for the Ellisons. 

“I’ll be right up,” William said before he hung up his phone. 

He hurried and got his paperwork together and told Ann where he was going. 

~~~~~

Jim felt better having talked to his dad. He felt like Carolyn wouldn’t try anything and that’s what was important. 

He started doing some work and a messenger arrived with a special delivery for Jim Ellison and Jim stood outside to sign for it. It was a huge manila envelope and Jim wasn’t expecting anything. He gave a tip to the delivery man and took his package and went into his office again. He sat down and opened it up and saw it was from a lawyer. Carolyn’s dad’s lawyer to be exact and she was suing for custody of Savannah. Jim just sat there in shock and couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

He stopped to call his dad. 

“William Ellison’s office,” Ann answered. 

“Ann, I need to speak with my dad immediately, it’s an emergency.”

“Hon, he’s upstairs seeing Dan Davis right now. Why don’t you see if you can catch him up there? He’s going to see if he can spend about an hour with him. Is something wrong?” Ann asked worriedly. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Ann. I’ll catch him up there. Try not to worry,” Jim said as he hung up the phone. He got the paperwork and headed upstairs to Dan’s office to talk to him in person.

In the meantime, Ann called William and said, “Jim is on his way up to see you, he sounded very upset.”

William said, “Okay, I’ll fill Dan in on what’s going on and we’ll go from there.”

William closed his cell phone and said, “Dan, I think we just moved this up one notch on the problem level. Jimmy is on his way up to tell you what’s going on. I don’t even know yet. We’ll have to see when he gets here.”

Dan smiled and said, “Like I told you, she doesn’t have a good case, even if she does sue for custody or partial custody. I can see her trying for that, so that Jim will have to pay child support to her. She just wants the money. Once we offer her money, she’ll shut up.”

“I hope you’re right, Dan.”

There was a knock at the door and Jim walked in very upset looking. 

“Dan, I just got served these papers downstairs and I can’t believe she did this all in two days time,” Jim said. 

Dan sat down and read the papers. He took his time and read the entire thing before he said anything. “Legally she has the right to sue for custody, because she is seeing a shrink right now that says she wasn’t emotionally able to care for a child at the time of Savannah’s birth, but she’s working on it now. The Judge will look at that and see just cause. Not to worry, you’ve been an excellent parent without any help from her and she doesn’t work or have money in savings. She’s not capable of taking care of the child as she has become accustomed to.”

Jim sat down hard on Dan’s sofa and said, “I knew this would happen. I knew the bitch would come after me. What are we going to do?”

“I was just talking to Dan about offering Carolyn a lump settlement to live on while you raise the child. Dan thinks it might not be a half bad idea. But I would never make the move without your okay,” William explained. 

“So you’re saying we have to pay Carolyn to keep Savannah?” Jim asked incredulously. 

Dan answered, “Yes. It would be the easiest way out. She wants money Jim, you know she doesn’t want the child.”

Jim got up and started pacing. “I have to think on this. What are our chances of losing if she goes to court?”

Dan said, “It’s a hard call to make, Jim. I think the Judge would side with us, but I think that the courts might look at her as the sad mother who missed out on the last four years. It’s all up to what the Judge thinks.”

Jim was totally disgusted. “How much money are we talking about giving her?”

William cleared his throat and said, “I was talking to Dan about a ten million dollar settlement.”

“No fucking way,” Jim ranted and started pacing again. 

“Remember Jim, if the Judge sees things her way, he might give her total custody and you would still have to pay out the nose for child support. Then you would have to see a Judge about seeing your own daughter after all of these years. There is always a chance that you could lose. Are you willing to take that chance? If you had to pay the money out every month for child support for the next 14 years, it might be ten million anyway,” Dan reminded Jim. 

“May I at least speak with Blair about it first?” Jim asked. 

“Certainly, you can’t decide something this big without him,” William said. 

“I’m going to take copies of these papers, Jim and that way you can take the originals. Carolyn might just be angry at you too. Or her dad might have put her up to this,” Dan said. 

Jim watched him take the copies and then took the originals and put them back in the folder. He needed to find Blair and talk to him soon. 

“Thank you both for standing behind me,” Jim said. 

“We’ll work this out, Jimmy, don’t you worry about anything,” William promised, knowing he had no right to. No one knew what the future held. 

Jim got into the elevator and called Blair’s cell. 

“Sandburg.”

“Blair, where are you? Are you busy right now?” Jim sounded almost hysterical and Blair could tell. 

“I’m in my office. I just finished with my last patient for today. Why? What’s wrong, Jim?”

“I have to see you, do you want me to come there or do you want to meet at home?” Jim inquired. 

“I’ll meet you at home. I’ll stop and get Savannah before I get there,” Blair started to explain, but Jim stopped him. 

“No, don’t get Savannah. I’ll ask my dad to pick her up. This is important and I need to discuss something with you as soon as possible,” Jim stated. 

“I’ll call your dad. You just drive home and drive safely, Jim. I’d like you to be alive when I get home,” Blair ordered. 

“I promise, I will. Thank you for calling my dad,” Jim answered. 

“No problem, see you at home in a few minutes,” Blair said before he closed the cell. He then called William and asked him to pick Savannah up at 5:00 for them and take her to his house until he had talked to Jim. William agreed and Blair left the office, telling his assistant Addison Page, that he wouldn’t be back until the next day. 

~~~~~

Jim got home in record time and decided he was going to have a damn beer. He needed it. So would Blair. Jim knew that Blair would take this harder then he even did, because Blair was so fucking close to Savannah, it sometimes bothered Jim. She adored her poppa. Jim shook his head to take away the thoughts of jealousy and replace them with ones of losing his child instead. He had to focus. 

~~~~~

Blair pulled into the parking spot at the house and jumped out of the SUV and rushed into the house. “You’ve got my attention, what the fuck is going on?”

Jim reached for Blair and just held on to him for dear life. This scared Blair even more. 

“Jim, talk to me, what’s going on?”

Jim pushed him down on the sofa; he sat next to him and started to tell the story from the beginning to the end. When he was all finished he could tell Blair was shaking and on the verge of tears. 

“Jim, do you think she really wants custody of our daughter? Or do you think she’s just trying to get back at you because you’re with a man?”

“I’m sure it’s because I’m with you. She couldn’t want Savannah after all this time. If she did, she would have called me first. I mean, that’s what a grown up would do. I would have let her see her. I wanted her to know her mom, you know that,” Jim explained. 

“Yes, I did know that. I think we have to pull out all of the punches this time. We can’t risk losing her in a court battle. We don’t want to put her through that either, so I say we pay her off.”

“Just like that? Blair, we’re talking about ten million dollars?” I would have to rearrange a lot of things to come up with that much right now,” Jim said. 

“Jim, who is the most important person in your life,” Blair asked simply. 

“You and Savannah,” Jim replied. 

“Then pay the money. I don’t care if we’re broke for the rest of our lives, it won’t matter one bit. Carolyn can’t have our little girl. She just can’t,” Blair said into Jim’s shoulder and he tried to compose himself. 

“All right then, we’ll draw up the papers tomorrow and see if that does the trick,” Jim answered. 

Jim got up from the sofa and dialed Dan Davis’s offices and asked for Dan. 

“This is Dan,” 

“Hey, this is Jim Ellison. I would like to go with the offer. You and my dad were right, I would end up paying that much in child support anyhow. So she’s worth it to us to pay outright. Are you going to word it properly so she doesn’t feel like she’s selling her child?” 

“Jim, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been to a few of these before. I’ll let you read everything before it goes out to her. And if I could suggest something else, I would include a $2000.00 a month spending limit at her favorite store or something to make it seem a little more personal. She’s got to know that you’re serious about this Jim.” 

“No, I refuse to do that,” Jim said stubbornly. 

“Jim what is her favorite restaurant?” Dan asked. 

“Milo’s downtown, why?” Jim wondered. 

“You could give her a $5,000.00 gift certificate for the restaurant. She would know this to be personal because it’s just from you. The rest of the money will come from an estate, but that will be just from you,” Dan suggested. 

“Fine, but if this backfires, I’m going to have to kill her,” Jim said seriously. 

Dan laughed because he thought Jim was joking. He had no idea that Jim was as serious as a heart attack. 

“We’re going to word this just so, that she won’t show it to a lawyer and have the lawyer throw it in our faces if we have to go to court. William seems quite sure that she’ll take the money,” Dan assured Jim. 

“I hope she takes the money. We wouldn’t know what to do without our daughter,” Jim confessed easily. 

“Don’t worry Jim. I’m getting on this right now. It’ll be ready tomorrow afternoon after I have two associates look it over. We’re taking no chances with this,” Dan said confidently. 

“Thank you, Dan. I might be able to sleep tonight because of your hard work. Blair thanks you too,” Jim said. 

“Go relax and enjoy your child. Although, I think William said he was picking her up today.”

“Again, thank you, Dan.”

“You are most welcome, Jim.”

Dan hung up and began his night long job. He knew he was going to be up most of the night and that was fine with him. He called two associates to ask them for help and they both came to his office to work for the evening. 

~~~~~

William walked into Jim and Blair’s at 5:15, followed by his darling granddaughter. Savannah was thrilled to see her Grampa pick her up and she made a big deal out of it. Secretly William loved it when she made a big thing about spending time with him. He knew that one day she wouldn’t want to, but for now, he could enjoy. 

William looked over at the men in the house and saw two very serious boys. He hoped it didn’t rub off on Savannah. 

Jim stood up when he saw his daughter and said, “Hi pumpkin, how was your day?”

Savannah smiled at both men and said, “I had a great day. I passed all of my tests on the computer today. The teacher said I did good.”

Blair got up and said, “Savannah, do you want me to start your dinner now?”

“No, poppa, Grampa took me out before we came home. He picked me up at four o’clock. I’ve been running around town,” Savannah stated. 

Jim said, “Thank you, Grampa that was very nice of you.”

“I love to spend time with Savannah, so don’t worry so much,” William answered. 

Jim’s stomach growled making Savannah start to laugh. “Daddy’s stomach is talking to him. He must be starving. Are you starving, daddy?”

“Yes, I am. I had no lunch today and not much breakfast. So poppa and I are going to eat something now,” Jim said as he walked into the kitchen with Blair. Both of them were trying to look and act normally, but they both felt like falling apart instead. 

Savannah sat at the kitchen table with them and Grampa and told them more about her day as they ate dinner. Finally William said, “I need to get home. I’ll talk to you all soon.”

Blair called Addison and said, “Addison, an emergency has come up and I’ll need my appointments rescheduled for the next week. Could you take care of that in the morning for me?”

“Certainly, Doctor Sandburg. I’ll start my day an hour early so I can catch everything before they leave for the office. I hope everything is all right,” Addison said. 

“I hope so too, Addison. Thank you for everything. You can reach me on my cell phone all day long,” Blair added. 

“See you in a week, Doctor. Take care of Jim for us.”

Blair closed his cell and said, “I’ve got a week off to take care of some personal business. So I’m going to ride in with daddy tomorrow and the next day and hang around there for awhile. Sound all right to you, Jim?”

“Daddy would be thrilled to have you at his office tomorrow, in case there were any unforeseen problems,” Jim said. 

Savannah was tired of the adults and said, “Daddy, can I go watch a dvd in my room if I do it quietly?”

“Why don’t you go out and play on your new swing set instead,” Jim suggested. 

“I’ll even make you a snack to take with you,” Blair volunteered. 

“Yay,” Savannah yelled as she flew out the back door, not even waiting for the snack. 

Blair fixed up a plate of fresh fruit sliced up and cheese and then he took it out to her on the patio. 

“Thank you, poppa.”

“You are most welcome, darling. Now have fun little one,” Blair said as he walked in the back door. They could see her from the house, so they watched every move she made while on the set. 

William walked over to the boys and said, “I just wanted to let you know that I’m so certain that Carolyn is going to take this that I’m putting the money up for the fund. So don’t worry about a thing tonight. Try and sleep. I know it’s going to be hard, but remember that Dan knows what he is doing and he’s got good friends in high places. He’s even got a Judge coming over to look at the paperwork tonight and you’ll never guess his name.”

“So tell us if we’ll never guess,” Jim teased. 

“George Harrison. I thought you might like that. You’ve got someone named George Harrison working on your paperwork right now,” William said. 

Blair smiled and said, “That is interesting, but it’s not going to make us sleep any easier tonight.”

“I don’t imagine anything will. I wish I could do something about that, but alas, there is nothing to do but wait. We’ll find out tomorrow what she has to say and we’re giving her a short window of opportunity to sign and send back. So it’s going to be fast ball,” William said smiling. 

“Dad, if I didn’t know better, I would think you’re enjoying this,” Jim said. 

“I am. She’s not going to get your daughter; it’s as simple as that.” William stated firmly. 

“Thank you again, William for everything you do for us. You’re the best father-in-law I could ever ask for,” Blair said truthfully. 

“I’m going to call Steven home, he would want to know about this. So I’m going to call him tonight and see if he can fly in tomorrow,” William said. 

“Dad, let’s wait until we know something,” Jim suggested. 

“Jimmy, he would want to know now. I’ll talk to you boys tomorrow at the office. Try and sleep tonight,” William advised. 

“Thanks again, dad for everything,” Jim said as he went to hug his dad. William loved that Jim was demonstrative these days. It was so much nicer then the old Jim Ellison and the old William Ellison. 

Blair hugged him and William said goodbye to Savannah before he left. 

Jim got the kitchen cleaned up and they watched a little news on the patio while watching Savannah play on the swing set. Then it was time for baths and bed. Savannah never knew that her dads were upset once. They covered it up very well. 

~~~~~

William called Steven in Japan and told him what was going on. Steven said he would be getting a flight out as soon as he could and be there for his brother and Blair. Once that was done, William tried to calm down, but it just wasn’t coming easily. 

~~~~~

Jim lay in bed wide awake and Blair was awake next to him. Blair sighed loudly and Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “I love you so much, Blair.”

Blair turned and began to kiss Jim with such longing and need it surprised both of them. Jim was totally on the same page, so before long they were naked and ready for love. 

Blair moved over on top of Jim and said, “Make me remember this night always.”

Jim pushed him off of him, got him stretched and ready and Jim made slow, passionate love to him. They kissed the entire time, which was something they didn’t always do. Both of the men needed this. Needed the kissing, the longing, the loving, everything. When Jim was done with him, both men were sweaty and happy. 

Blair said, “I think that this is the longest time you’ve ever loved me in a night. You took your time and made it last for a long while. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for loving you, Blair.”

“But I do have to thank you for making this night bearable. I can actually think about sleeping now,” Blair whispered. 

Jim kissed each eyelid and then cleaned Blair up softly. Blair was sleeping before Jim was done. Jim smiled and snuggled up next to the man he loved more then life itself and thanked God for giving him to him. 

Jim didn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep that night, but he did. Thanks to Blair, he slept the entire night. 

~~~~~

The following morning, they got Savannah ready for school and they got ready for work. After dropping her off, they went to the office and waited in Jim’s office until Dan called. It wasn’t too long. 

Jim was answering his own phone that day, “Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Dan, we’re ready for you. Come on up,” Dan said calmly.

Jim looked at Blair and said, “We’re up.”

Blair looked very nervous, but he didn’t say anything about it. That helped Jim a great deal because he was nervous too. 

They didn’t say anything all the way upstairs. Once there, Jim told Ann that they had an appointment. 

“Go right, in Jim and Blair. Good to see you, Blair.”

“Thank you, Ann,” Blair answered. 

They walked into the room and there sat three men they didn’t know. Jim was immediately put off by this. 

“We’ll explain who all of these people are as soon as your father gets here. Sit down and have a cup of coffee. It’s just been ground and brewed, so it’s fresh,” Dan said. 

Both men walked over and got a cup of coffee and sat down across from the men they didn’t know,”

“Jim, I took the liberty of calling Simon Banks for some help over night, I hope you don’t mind. He was most helpful on numerous items of business,” Dan declared. 

“I’m sure if you called him into this, it must have been important,” Jim assured them. 

“Good, then we’re all on the same page,” Dan said. 

There was a knock and in walked William. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with Jim and Blair. 

Everyone, this is Mason Phillips, Carter Marshall and this is Judge George Harrison. These men helped me come up with these papers and they all think that it will be your best bet. It’s important that you understand that this could backfire, and she might take this to her lawyer and they might sue for that too. In which case, you would have a hard time winning with these papers hanging around basically saying you offered to buy your daughter from her mother. But I’m assured by your father that your ex-wife loves money more then she loves anything. She wouldn’t let a good thing slip through her fingers. So we’re going on that. None of this is against the law, but it is stretching it. Judge Harrison thinks that we would probably have to pay the money anyway, so why not try this first? Read through all of the papers and we’ll talk,” Dan said. 

They all finished reading and looked at one another. Jim was the first to speak. “Are we certain that this is legal?”

“Yes, you’re basically asking her to sell her rights away. It is legal, but the courts would frown on it if it got to the court system. So this is all up to you. You have to make the decision. We need it made now. I’ve informed her attorneys that we would be responding this morning, so I would like to do just that,” Dan explained. 

“Go with it,” Jim said quickly. 

William smiled and said, “Jimmy, I know you’re making the right choice.”

“God, I hope so.”

Blair still hadn’t said anything and Dan asked, “Blair do you have questions?”

“No, I agree with Jim totally. I don’t want to lose our child, so this will work,” Blair said. 

Dan buzzed Ann and in came a man that was going to deliver the papers to Carolyn and her attorneys. They each were getting one set and they had until five that evening to answer.

“Okay, the hard part is done. Now the really hard part is here, the waiting is the worst. But remember that that little girl’s life is worth every penny,” Dan said. 

“William, did you set up the trust fund already?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, it’s all set. If she signs the papers this afternoon, she will be a rich woman for a short time anyhow,” Dan assured them. 

They all stood and shook hands with everyone that worked on the case and Jim and Blair went back downstairs to Jim’s office. Jim couldn’t stand hanging out with people he didn’t know when his daughter’s life was in the balance. 

The played some cards to pass the time until William came down to check on them. 

“Playing cards?” William teased. 

“It’s about all we can keep our minds on at this time,” Jim answered. 

Jim’s phone rang and he jumped to answer it. “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, this is Simon. I know all about what’s going on, they had to ask some legal questions and they figured I would be safe. I just wanted to tell you that Megan and I are here for you three at all times. All you have to do is call us and we’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Simon. We’re doing pretty good right now. We’re just waiting to hear from her or her lawyer and then we can make plans on the rest of our lives,” Jim replied. 

“Well know that we’re here for you, Jim. We send our love and best wishes,” Simon said. 

“Thank you, we’ll call you later tonight and let you know what happened,” Jim assured him. 

“Talk to you then,” Simon stated before hanging up. 

Blair said, “God, it’s taking forever. How long has it been anyhow?”

William explained, “They’re going over it right now, trying to tell her she needs to hold out for more money. I know them they are just like she is. They would do anything for money. Hell, I used to be that way.”

Blair said, “You think she would ask for more money?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me a bit. I’ve got enough in the account for another ten million dollars. So it’s taken care of, but I’m wishing we can do this without going to court,” William hoped. 

“Thank you for everything, dad. You’ve been so good to all of us, through all of this, it isn’t even funny. When this is all said and done, I’d like to have a barbecue for you. Would you like that?” Jim asked. 

“That sounds might fine, Jimmy. Thank you. Stop worrying, it’s not time to worry yet. That comes later,” William said happily. 

Blair smiled at William’s confidence and said, “I wish we had your confidence, William. We’re scared to death.”

“Well don’t be. I’m a pretty good judge of character, aren’t I Jimmy?” William asked. 

“Yeah, you are dad. We’ll be fine, you go back to work,” Jim suggested. 

“I have to go and pick Steven up at the airport soon. He’s been on a plane all night long. He wanted to get back her for the news,” William announced. 

“It’ll be great seeing Steven again. Thank you, William,” Blair said. 

“Well, I’ll see you boys after I pick up Steven, unless you hear something before then. Then call me immediately,” William ordered. 

Jim pushed his dad out of the office and said, “Stop worrying about us. Do your thing.”

“See you later, son,” William called out over his shoulder and this made Jim smile. 

~~~~~

At 4:00 Jim called Simon and asked him if he or Megan could pick Savannah up from school. Once that was settled, he was on full alert for nervous breakdowns.

~~~~~

At 4:30, Steven and William were in Jim’s office with Blair and they were still waiting to hear anything. 

They all paced Jim’s large office and bumped into each other often. 

Jim was losing all hope as the time kept getting closer and closer to five o’clock. At ten minutes till Jim finally said, “That’s it, she fucked me over royally.”

“Oh you of little faith. Keep watching the clock and keep in mind that all she had to do was agree to it by 5:00, not send anything back to us. Just call us and sign it and send the papers over with signatures,” William said, still hopeful. 

There was a knock at Jim’s door and Jim opened it to Dan and Dan said, “Congratulations, dad.”

Jim shook his hand and then hugged him hard. Then he found Blair and kissed him and told him congratulations too. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I didn’t have faith. I should have listened to my dad all along. He’s always known what was right and wrong, I just didn’t think he knew.”

Jim said, “I don’t know about anyone else, but I need a drink.”

Blair smiled at his lover and said, “We might need a drink, but we really need something to eat. Would anyone like to have dinner with us?”

Dan, William and Steven begged off, saying they had plans. Jim knew that they were giving Jim and Blair some time alone. 

They all left the office and Jim and Blair drove home to order something to eat. They were hoping that Simon would be at the house with Savannah. He was. They were sitting in the driveway when they drove up. 

Jim and Blair jumped out of the SUV and met Simon and Savannah partway. 

“How is our little girl today?” Jim asked. 

“I’m fine, daddy. Uncle Simon picked me up and we had McDonalds for dinner. Is that all right?” Savannah asked cutely. 

“That’s just fine. Thank you Uncle Simon. Everything went as planned and all is back to normal,” Jim said casually. 

Simon beamed with happiness and said, “I can’t wait to get home to tell Megan.”

Simon gave a hug to Jim and then to Blair and then to Savannah. “Bye sweetie. We’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“He’s bringing Sam over to play after I get home from school tomorrow. Isn’t that great, poppa?” Savannah asked. 

“That is better then great. It’s fantastic. Thank you again, Simon. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Blair said grabbing Savannah and carrying her into the house. 

Jim smiled as he looked at the two people he loved more then anything and thought, this is what life is supposed to be like. 

The end


	3. She Smiles and Lights Up Their World

She Smiles and Lights up Their World  
By Patt

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/shesmiles_zps625fe178.jpg.html)

Sequel to She Has My Eyes and She Owns Their Hearts

Thank you to Kelly for the beta. Thank you to Tammy for asking for this, at the Moonridge Auction and thank you to Amy for the lovely cover art. 

~~~~~

William buzzed Ann first thing that morning and Ann walked into William’s office wearing a big smile. This wasn’t unusual, she was always happy. 

“What can I do for you, William?” she asked. 

“Could you get in touch with Jim’s assistant, Margaret and ask her to set up an appointment for him and Blair with me sometime today?”

“I’ll do it right now. No time like the present. Do you need anything else?” Ann asked as she neared the door. 

“No thank you, Ann. You’re a treasure to have around here,” William answered smiling back at her infectious smile. 

“Why thank you,” Ann said before she shut William’s door. As she walked to her desk she realized she had a super nice boss. He gave her time off for family matters and was always understanding of anything that happened. She felt very lucky indeed. She also liked William’s family. It was nice coming in contact with them every day.

~~~~~

Ann sat down and called Margaret. 

“Jim Ellison’s office, may I help you?”

“Hi Margaret, I need to ask a favor. William wants to see Blair and Jim sometime today, so could you set up the appointment and let me know when?”

“Good morning, Ann. Wow, you’re working hard already. I’ll go talk to Jim and call you back as soon as I get a time frame,” Margaret replied. 

“Thank you, Margaret.”

“Talk to you soon, Ann,” Margaret said wearing a big smile on her face. Ann was one of the nicest assistants in the building and she was glad to have to deal with her daily. 

Margaret got up and knocked on Jim’s door and opened when he said, “Come in.”

“Good morning, Jim. Your father would like to see you and Blair sometime today, so I need a time frame to make the appointment,” Margaret said. 

“I’ll call Blair and see what time he can be here and let you know as soon as I do. Thank you, Margaret,” Jim said as he headed for his phone and started to dial. 

Margaret walked out of the office so Jim would have some privacy. In about ten minutes, Jim buzzed Margaret. 

“Yes, Jim?”

“Margaret, we can make it for 2:00. Blair will be here by 1:45, so that should be perfect.”

“Thank you for being so prompt, Jim, do you need anything?” Margaret asked. 

“No thank you. Just do what you were doing. We can get to those papers this afternoon before Blair gets here if that’s all right with you,” Jim suggested. 

“That will be fine. I’ll be in, in about 30 minutes,” Margaret answered. 

Jim smiled at what a good assistant he had and how lucky he was to be working here with her every day. She was indeed a jewel. 

Margaret called upstairs and made the appointment with Ann and then got her pad and pen and walked back into Jim’s office to start the day rolling. 

~~~~~

Ann made the appointment and buzzed William’s office. 

“Yes, Ann?”

“Jim and Blair will be here at 2:00. Is there anything you need before then?” Ann inquired. 

“Could you come in and help me take care of a few things before they do get here?” William answered. 

Ann didn’t answer on the intercom, she just got up instead and walked into his office and said, “What can I do to help?”

“I need you to go to this address and pick up tickets for Jim and Blair. It’s a travel agency. It’s their fourth anniversary coming up and I wanted to send them somewhere special. They’re going on an 11 day cruise to the Mexican Riviera. What do you think of that?”

Ann took the address from him and answered, “I think that’s wonderful, William. They will have a great time, of this there is no doubt, but you might have a bit of trouble getting them away from Savannah. You know how devoted the two of them are to her.”

“Yes, I do know. I’ve got this all planned. I’m going to stay at their house with Savannah. We’re going to have an Easter party while the boys are gone and we can plan her birthday party for when the boys get back. I think it can work. They have to leave her now and then or they will smother her,” William explained. 

“From your mouth to God's ear. William.”

“If you can go and pick up the tickets, that would be perfect. I know they both have their passports, so I didn’t have to do anything about that. We’re set. Now we just have to tell them Savannah will be fine. I expect you to stay in the office and help me convince the two of them. Do you agree to that?” 

Ann smiled evilly and said, “You bet you can depend on me. I’ll go pick up the tickets now. Are they paid for, or should I take a card with me?”

“They are all paid for. I just need them picked up. Could you grab some brochures while you’re there? That might help them decide too,” William stated. 

“I’ll be back in a flash with the tickets and brochures. I’m supposed to remind you about the Edison file. Consider yourself reminded,” Ann said. 

“Oh my god, I would have forgotten it. Thank you, Ann. You’re a lifesaver. I’ll have it ready for you to type up when you get back,” William said. 

“See you soon,” Ann said as she moved out of the office and headed towards the elevator. 

William pulled the Edison file out and began to do the numbers on it. 

~~~~~

Blair arrived at Jim’s office at 1:30 and Margaret stood and gave him a quick hug. “How are you today, Blair?”

“I’m good, Margaret, thank you. Please tell me that William doesn’t have bad news for us,” Blair pleaded, jokingly. 

“I have no idea what his news is. I’m just the messenger,” Margaret teased as Blair knocked and walked into Jim’s office. 

“You didn’t even wait for my come in,” Jim whined. 

“Were you that busy that I had to wait for a come in?” Blair kidded. 

“I’m never too busy for you,” Jim answered and pulled Blair into his arms. They kissed for some time and then Blair finally pulled back and said, “You’re nervous about this meeting aren’t you?”

“Well, he doesn’t usually ask to see both of us during the day, so I figured that something must be wrong. I hope he’s all right,” Jim said nervously. 

“Savannah is all right, am I correct?” Blair asked. 

“I’m sure she is or one of ‘us’ would know about it. Don’t worry about Savannah, it’s us I’m worried about,” Jim admitted. 

“You think something is wrong with us?” Blair asked. 

“No… I don’t know why he’s calling a meeting. It’s just weird. I want today to be over so we don’t have to worry about it,” Jim explained. 

“It’s ten minutes to two, should we get in gear, or do you want to make the old guy wait?” Blair joked. 

“No, we don’t want to make the old guy wait. Let’s head up there now and hopefully he’ll be ready for us,” Jim said as he led Blair out of the office and to the elevator. 

“See you in a little while, guys,” Margaret called out. 

“Wish us luck,” Jim answered, not knowing why. 

Margaret laughed as the elevator door closed. She knew Jim was nervous about the meeting. He didn’t like surprises. In fact, he hated surprises. Hopefully William wasn’t planning anything like that. 

~~~~~

The two men got off of the elevator and Ann’s face lit up. She opened William’s door and said, “They’re here, right on time, William.”

She walked over to the side of William’s desk and Jim knew something was up. She didn’t usually sit in for the meetings they had. 

“All right you have my attention, what is going on?” Jim wondered aloud. 

Blair tried not to laugh outright, because Jim was like a child sometimes. He acted like he was getting in trouble or something. 

“Sit down, Jim and Blair. I have something to tell you,” William started. 

Jim and Blair both sat down and looked from William to Ann and back again. 

“Now I want you both to promise that you’ll listen to everything I say before you argue the points I’m making,” William said. 

“I promise,” Blair replied. 

“I’m don’t like this already,” Jim said. 

“Jim, promise me you’ll listen to us,” William pleaded. 

“Okay, I promise. Now what is going on?” Jim asked. 

“Your fourth anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special for the two of you, so I got you two tickets on an 11 day cruise to the Mexican Riviera. I know you’re going to say you can’t leave Savannah for 11 days, but you can. I’m going to move into your house while you are gone and take over for you two. Easter will take place while you are gone, so I’m going to have an Easter party for her and invite all friends and family. There is no reason you can’t leave. I know it seems like a long time, but it’s something you need,” William said slowing down. 

Ann got anxious at the no talking from the boys and said, “I think you should do it. It would give William quality time with Savannah and you boys quality time with each other. Look at the brochures. They are to die for. Everything has been arranged. This ship is fabulous. It’s huge. You have suites on the ship, so you’ll have plenty of room for whatever you want and the excursions at each port have already been arranged. It will be fun. Savannah would miss you, but think how excited she’ll be to see you come back.”

This time William took the floor again. “I already know that you’re going to say no, but I beg you to at least think it over.”

Jim and Blair looked at each other and smiled and Jim said, “I think this would be great, dad. We need a break. Savannah will be fine with you and I’m sure if you needed help, there would be plenty of people for you to call. Blair and I would love to have an anniversary trip. This is so thoughtful of you. Blair, do you agree with me?”

“Yes, I agree with you. I would miss her like crazy, but Ann is right, think how much she’ll love seeing us come back. This was a great idea, William. Thank you,” Blair said happily. 

William beamed with happiness himself. He couldn’t believe they gave in that easily. “To be honest, I thought we would be in the office for a long while. I told Ann to set aside two hours for argument sake. Why are you both giving in so easily? Is something wrong?”

“No, we’re fine, dad. We just need some alone time. We never get alone time anymore. So this would be great. Thank you,” Jim said, looking very pleased for him and Blair both. 

“Look at the tickets, the pictures and the brochures that Ann picked up for you today,” William ordered. 

Jim and Blair looked at everything and Jim said, “A suite on a ship sounds wonderful. I can’t wait.” 

Blair said, “I’ve always wanted to go on a ship, so this is like a dream come true, William. Thank you again for being here for us.”

William walked around his desk and waited for both men to get up and he hugged each of them. “This means the world to me, Jim.”

“Thank you, dad. It means the world to us to have you behind us for all things. Savannah will be thrilled to spend quality time with you.” Jim looked down at the tickets and added, “This is only two weeks away.”

“Two weeks is fine,” Blair said as he pulled Jim to the door to take their leave. “Thank you again, William and thank you to Ann for the back-up.”

Ann almost giggled, but instead smiled and said, “You are most welcome.”

They walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did, the got on, waved at Ann and William as the doors shut. As soon as they closed, Blair chest bumped Jim and said, “All right. This is going to be the time of our lives.”

“I do believe you’re right, Chief. We need to get tuxes for the cruise. Are you sure two weeks is enough time to get ready?” Worry wart Jim asked. 

“Everything will be fine. Now you go back to work, I’ll go back to work and we’ll talk about everything tonight. Then we’ll tell Savannah while we’re together. How does that sound?” Blair decided. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim said as he got off the elevator on his floor and kissed Blair quickly before the door shut again. 

Margaret was waiting and asked, “So I take it everything went well?”

“We’re going on an 11 day cruise. Here are the dates, I need you to reschedule everything on my calendar, when you have a moment,” Jim beamed with happiness. 

It was catching. Margaret grabbed the tickets, wrote down the dates and said, “I’ll take care of everything for you, Jim. This is going to be wonderful.”

“I believe you’re absolutely right, Margaret. I’ll be in my office if you need me. I have to make some calls,” Jim said as he walked into his office and shut the door. 

Margaret smiled at the closed door and wondered how they talked Jim and Blair into leaving Savannah for so long. She would have to ask Ann about it later that night. 

~~~~~

That night, Blair picked up Savannah and couldn’t wait to tell her the good news. But he knew that he and Jim were going to do it together, so he waited patiently. Finally Jim got home and hugged both of them and went to see what was cooking for dinner. 

“What are you making, Chief?”

“Navajo Tacos,” Blair answered. 

“Those are Savannah’s favorite thing, she’s going to know something is up,” Jim teased. 

“Are you going to help me knead the dough for the bread or not?” Blair teased back. 

The two of them worked side by side and before long everything was set on the table for dinner. 

“I love Navajo Tacos,” Savannah said happily as she began to dig in to the big one that Jim made up for her. 

“I know you do, that’s why I made it, “Blair answered. 

Savannah told them all about school that day and asked her daddy and poppa how their day went. 

Blair said, “Well as a matter of fact, we have something to tell you.”

“What?” Savannah asked in between bites. 

“Daddy and I are going on a cruise and you’re going to stay here with grampa. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Blair inquired. 

Savannah made a face and said, “You and daddy won’t be here at all?”

Jim decided to help Blair out. “No honey, we’re going to be gone for 11 days. But grampa has a lot of things planned while we’re gone.”

“Like what?” Savannah asked. 

“He’s going to have a big Easter party for you and your friends while we’re gone. You know how he likes to throw big parties, so it’ll be a treat. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Blair asked. 

  
“Couldn’t I go on the cruise with you? I would promise to be good and quiet, too. You wouldn’t even know I was there,” Savannah pleaded. 

Jim smiled and said, “No Savannah, this is an anniversary trip for me and poppa, so there will be no kids along for the ride. How do you feel about being with grampa for 11 days?”

Savannah thought about it for a moment and said, “Will he take me to McDonalds if I want to go?”

“Not every day, Savannah. But I’m sure he’ll take you now and then to play in the play area with other kids. It’ll be great, won’t it?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“I think grampa and me will have a good time. When are you leaving, daddy?” Savannah questioned. 

“In two weeks, so we don’t have a lot of time to get ready. You’re going to have to help us pack and everything, okay?” Jim inquired. 

“I would love to help you pack. I’m full, can I be excused? I want to go out and play on my swing set.” Savannah said cheerfully. 

“You may be excused. Go have fun,” Blair answered. 

She walked out the back door and Jim and Blair just stared at each other. “Is it just me, or did that go really well?” Jim asked. 

“Man, it went really well. I think she’s growing up way too fast for us. It helps that she’s crazy about her grampa, too. Good thinking on the helping us pack. “

Jim and Blair got the leftovers all put away and quickly did the dishes. Then they sat down at the dining room table and watched Savannah play on her swing set. 

“I’ll go tomorrow and order our tuxes for the trip. Anything else you think we’ll need before we go?” Blair questioned. 

“I think we’ll sit down tonight and make up a list of things, we’ll need for the cruise. We’ve only got two weeks, so we don’t have time to fool around with anything. Do we know anyone that went on a cruise before?” Jim wondered. 

“I can’t think of anyone we know that’s been on a cruise. This is going to be such a good time,” Blair assured Jim. 

“I believe you, I’m already excited and we haven’t even packed yet.”

~~~~~

Two weeks later: 

Savannah jumped around Jim and Blair when they parked at the airport and Jim grabbed her and said, “You have to promise you’ll be good for grampa. Do you promise?”

“I promise. You’re going to bring me surprises from Mexico, right?” Savannah asked happily. 

Blair almost seemed disappointed that Savannah was so happy about them leaving. “Give me a hug and kiss goodbye, Savannah,” Blair said. 

She kissed him and hugged him and said, “Have a good time, poppa. Remember my presents.”

Then it was Jim’s turn and William knew that Jim was going to give him grief. “Savannah, we’re going to call you every day that we’re in a port city. So you just wait for our calls, okay?”

“Bye daddy. Have a good time,” Savannah said jumping around some more and then going to stand next to her grampa. 

William hugged both of the men and whispered, “She’ll be just fine. Now go and get on your flight.”

Jim and Blair walked away from the two of them, somewhat sadly. Jim couldn’t believe how easily Savannah had let them go. He realized that she understood they were coming back, but he still expected some tears or something. 

He looked over and Blair with tears in his eyes and said, “Our little girl is growing up.”

“Blair’s eyes matched Jim’s and said, “She certainly is. Everything is going to be fine, Jim. Let’s not worry about it now.”

The boys got their luggage checked in and got their tickets. They looked at each other and smiled. They were on their way. 

~~~~~

The school called William on Thursday before Easter and said they needed to talk to him. He had no idea what it was about, but knew he could handle it while the boys were gone. Things would be fine. He just had to keep telling himself that. 

~~~~~

Easter Sunday: 

Megan and Simon arrived with Sam and were greeted by Savannah and William. “Come on in,” Savannah invited. 

Simon smiled at both of them and said, “Thank you for inviting us. We didn’t know where the Easter Bunny was going to be today and we didn’t want Sam to miss him.”

“He’s going to be here,” Savannah said seriously. 

Megan laughed and said, “We know that now. We’re so glad you invited us, Savannah. Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Savannah answered and took Sam’s hand and walked into the house. 

Henri and Michelle arrived next and William led them into the house. Rafe followed close behind with his son Brian. 

Savannah saw that Michelle and Brian were there and she was thrilled. “Hi, come on to my room and play. We’ll wait for the Easter Bunny.”

“Okay,” Michelle said as she followed Savannah into her room. She saw Sam and perked up right away. She loved little Sam. 

Brian found some Leggo's to play with as soon as he walked into the room. “Can I play with these, Savannah?”

“You can play with anything of mine. I share,” Savannah answered. 

The adults all looked out the window and saw the taxi drive up and out came Naomi. William didn’t know how he felt about sharing Savannah with Naomi. She always tried to take over things. 

“Hello William, it’s good to see you again,” Naomi said as she walked in the doorway. 

“Good to see you, too,” William replied. 

“Are we having an Easter party?” Naomi asked. 

“Gramma, I’m so happy to see you,” Savannah ran out of her room and into Naomi’s arms and hugged her very hard. 

“You don’t have to shout, Savannah. It looks like I’m just in time for an Easter party,” Naomi said. 

“Grampa said the Easter Bunny is coming,” Savannah bounced in place as she told her this. 

“Savannah there is no—“

“Naomi, may I speak with you please?” William asked. 

Naomi looked irritated and followed William into the kitchen. “What’s up?” She asked. 

“They all believe in the Easter Bunny, so I don’t want it ruined for them. Do you understand? You are welcome to join in on the fun, but do not ruin it for Savannah,” William said angrily. 

“That’s fine. I just think that it’s silly to let her believe in things that aren’t really there. Where are Jim and Blair, anyway?” she asked. 

“They’re on an 11 day cruise. They’ll be back in eight days. Now we should get back out there, the Easter Bunny is set to make an appearance soon,” William said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

The doorbell rang and William opened it to a very tall Easter Bunny and smiled. The kids were going to love this. The bunny walked in and the kids went crazy over him. He had a huge basket with baskets in it that had their names on it. He passed the Easter baskets out to each of the children and then took them into the back yard to run and play with them. 

Henri said, “William, this is wonderful. The kids are going to love the pictures I just took of them and the bunny. Who would think there would be a suit large enough for that six foot five man?”

“You are most welcome, Henri. This is going to be a good day for all of them. Let’s all go outside and watch them play and take some more pictures for Jim and Blair. He is a tall one, isn’t he?” 

William watched as Henri, Rafe and Simon all took more and more pictures of the kids. During the Easter Egg Hunt the kids were going wild. It was turning out to be a magnificent day for everyone. 

The day went quickly and by the time everybody left, Savannah was sound asleep on the sofa. The Easter Bunny had worn these poor kids out. William carried her into her bedroom and took her clothing off and put her pajamas on, then he slipped her into her bed for the night. He stopped long enough to kiss her on the temple and then turned around to find Naomi staring at them. 

“You’re very good with her, William. She’s lucky to have such a good grampa. Thank you for making her day so fun. I sometimes forget that children are after all, just children. I made Blair grow up way too quickly and I’m not sure that was the right thing,” Naomi explained. 

“Would you like to go to McDonald’s with Savannah and I tomorrow?” William asked. 

“That would be very nice. I need to find a hotel room right now,” Naomi said heading for the phone. 

“Don’t be silly, you’ll stay in their spare room. They have two of them, may as well use them,” William insisted. 

“Thank you, William. I know you aren’t that fond of me,” Naomi said outright. 

“It isn’t that I’m not fond of you, I just don’t understand how a grandparent could stay away from their grandchild for such long periods of time.”

“I love to travel, William and I’m not going to make excuses for myself. It’s who I am. Blair understands, for that matter, so does Jim. I’m here as often as I can be,” Naomi stated. 

William grabbed Naomi’s bag and took it to the second spare room and left Naomi to get ready for bed. William realized he was exhausted. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. Taking care of Savannah was a little bit harder than he had counted on. Maybe having Naomi there would be a good thing. He could use the help. 

~~~~~

Naomi stayed for the rest of the time Jim and Blair were gone. Thankfully she was a big help to William. She took over during certain parts of the day and William was able to take a little power nap in between things. 

They went to McDonald’s three times and let Savannah play in the play area. Naomi whined about the food the entire time, but William knew that Savannah only liked coming for the play time with other children. 

Once they met all of their friends at McDonald’s so they could all play together. Savannah loved being in charge of little Sam. Megan and Simon both adored how she looked after their son with such care. Savannah was a lovely child and a lot of fun, too. 

Simon said, “She’s going to make a good babysitter when she gets older, don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah, she loves little Sam and has patience like no one else does. I’m so glad they’re friends,” Megan replied. 

Henri said, “She’s even good with the older kids, don’t you think?”

“Henri, Michelle is a darling child, too. She’s growing into quite a young lady already. Put a stop to that, will you? There should be a law,” Megan said laughing. 

Rafe said, “I think Brian has a crush on Savannah. He follows her everywhere and wants to go over and visit all the time.”

“They are all such good kids, we’re all very lucky, don’t you think?” Simon asked. 

William smiled and said, “I think we’re very lucky indeed. Thank you for coming, all of you.”

They all played until the parents' dragged them from the play area. Savannah was exhausted, but still didn’t want to leave. William couldn’t wait to get home and get some sleep. He was way too old for this. Sighing, he had to drag poor Savannah out of the play area too. She didn’t cry, but she wasn’t happy. On the way home, she fell asleep and William considered himself very lucky. He didn’t say that to Naomi, he just thought it. 

~~~~~

Jim and Blair arrive home: 

Savannah jumped around all morning long waiting to go to the airport to pick up her daddy and poppa. They finally left for the airport with Savannah talking non-stop in the car, making both William and Naomi smile. William thought that she was so much like Blair, it wasn’t even funny. 

They sat in the cell phone parking lot at the airport and waited for the call from Jim or Blair telling them they were ready to be picked up. 

William’s phone rang and Savannah got even more excited. “Hello?” William answered. 

“Hi dad, we’re out front waiting,” Jim said. 

“We’ll be there in just one second. Someone is very excited to see you two,” William teased as he pulled out into traffic. 

“We can’t wait to see her either,” Jim replied. 

“Be right there,” William said and closed his cell. 

“There they are,” Savannah shouted making both of the grandparents cringe. Sometimes her voice was overly loud. 

They drove up and William got Savannah got out of her booster seat in a flash. She flew into Jim’s arms, then into Blair’s. “I missed you so much, daddy and poppa. I’m so glad you’re home. Did you have a good cruise?”

“Yes, Savannah we had a wonderful cruise and we’ll show you pictures and tell you all about it at the house. Let’s get our bags in the trunk, before they blow the whistle on us.” 

“Mom, when did you get here?” Blair asked as he gave her a huge hug. 

Jim hugged her next and then hugged his dad. 

“I arrived Easter Sunday and stayed on to spend time with William and Savannah. It’s been great fun,” Naomi answered. 

Blair looked over at William to see if he agreed and William said, “She was a big help to me.”

“Well good, I’m glad the two of you could handle Savannah,” Blair said. 

Blair picked Savannah up and hugged her once again. He couldn’t believe how much they had missed their darling daughter. “Poppa, I’m not a baby, put me down.”

Blair set her down and realized she was growing up. He didn’t like that at all. But thus was life. 

They all climbed into the car for the ride home. Jim just kept smiling at everyone. He was so happy to be home. 

Inside the car, Naomi asked, “Did either of you get sea sick?”

“Jim did towards the end. The waves were huge and they were tossing the ship around like you wouldn’t believe. He lay in bed the last day and was glad to get on land again,” Blair explained. 

Jim snapped, “I wasn’t sick, I just liked our room.”

“Whatever,” Blair said almost laughing. 

“Jim, there is nothing wrong with being sea sick. Most people do have some trouble with it from time to time. Don’t be embarrassed,” William stated. 

“Dad, I’m not embarrassed. I wasn’t sea sick. I wanted to try out room service before our time was up and that gave us an entire day to do just that,” Jim said in his defense. 

“That’s why you were in the room all day and night? Because you wanted to try out room service? Why didn’t you tell me that?” Blair asked. 

“I was busy, if you remember, right, I didn’t think it was important enough to bring up,” Jim teased. 

“Oh yeah,” Blair answered and started to laugh. 

“Daddy and poppa, I’m so glad you’re home. It was nice with gramma and grampa, but I like it with you two best. Guess who came for Easter?”

“Who?” Blair inquired. 

“The Easter Bunny. He was huge. He must have been ten feet tall. He played with us in the back yard and we all had fun at the party. We even had an Easter egg hunt,” Savannah said. 

“Ten feet tall? Wow, I hope grampa got some good pictures of all of this,” Jim kidded. 

“Grampa took lots of pictures. So did Uncle Simon, Uncle Brian and Uncle Henri. We all had a really good time. Grampa and gramma made up an Easter book for you. It’s waiting at home,” Savannah said happily. 

“Why thank you, gramma and grampa. That is so nice of you. Now we’ll feel like we didn’t miss the entire thing,” Blair joked. 

They all talked about the party all the rest of the way home and finally William pulled into the driveway and parked. Jim and Blair got their luggage out of the car and started into the house. When Blair opened the door, he saw a banner hanging from the entryway. It said, ‘Welcome home daddy and poppa.’. Blair pointed it out to the man following him in as if he wouldn’t have seen it and he put his luggage down and grabbed Savannah and hugged her to his body as tight as he could. “Thank you for the banner, Savannah. That was really nice. Did you do all of the drawing on your own?”

“Yes, daddy, I did. Grampa helped with the coloring but I drew everything. Do you like it poppa?” Savannah asked. 

“I love it, pumpkin. Give me some love,” Blair said as he buried his face into her little neck while Jim was still holding her. 

“I love having two daddies. Everyone should,” Savannah said as Jim set her down on the floor again. 

Jim and Blair smiled at each other and realized they were very lucky to have such an accepting child. She was an angel. 

“We’re going to unpack and then we’ll tell you all about our cruise,” Jim said. 

The men walked into their bedroom that was sparkling clean and smiled. William had dusted, vacuumed and put everything in order. 

As they unpacked William walked into the room and said, “I have something serious to discuss with the two of you while Savannah isn’t in the room.”

Jim stopped what he was doing immediately and sat on the bed, waiting for the bad news. 

“Jim, it’s probably not bad news. Just relax,” Blair said rubbing Jim’s back trying not to show his nervousness. 

“The school called and said that Savannah shows signs of being hard of hearing. They think that’s why she talks so loudly all the time. She might not hear how loud she is,” William explained. 

“When are the tests?” Jim asked. 

“They are set for tomorrow. I’m sorry it’s so soon, but I figured we had better get it taken care of. Better now then later, I say.”

“Thank you, dad. Tomorrow will be fine. When she was little, we were afraid she was going to have Sentinel senses, but they went away and now she might be hard of hearing? That’s so weird, don’t you think, Blair?”

Blair started pacing and said, “We’ll see what the doctor says about her hearing and go from there. I knew that she wasn’t showing signs of Sentinel behavior any longer, but I never dreamed she was hard of hearing. I just thought she was high strung and that’s what made her loud.”

“I think we all thought that, Blair,” William agreed. 

“Does she know there is a test tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, she knows there might be something wrong with her hearing and she told me not to worry. She said everything would be fine,” William commented. 

“Let us finish getting unpacked dad, and we’ll be out in a jiffy,” Jim said. 

Blair handed him a huge book and said, “These are pictures of us on the ship. Look through them until we get out there. Oh, does my mom know about the hearing test?”

“Yes, she wanted to stay and show her support. I thought that was really nice of her. She was supposed to leave before you got home, but she stayed on to see how things turn out,” William declared. 

“We’ll be out in a few minutes, dad.”

“Okay, Jim. I’ll go and check on Savannah,” William said as he left the room. 

“Christ, Chief, do you believe this? What if she is going deaf?” Jim asked. 

“Then we would learn sign language. Jim this isn’t the end of the world. There are so many things that could be worse, so calm the fuck down right now. You don’t want to upset our daughter.”

“You’re right. Things could always be worse, Chief. Thank you for keeping me calm.”

“Okay, ready to go out and pretend that we aren’t scared to death?” Blair asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jim responded. 

They walked out to the living room and sat down and watched Savannah with her grandparents. She was happy as could be to see the pictures and was very excited. She was talking very loudly and William had to tell her twice to lower her voice. 

“Sorry, grampa,” Savannah said as she crawled into Jim’s lap. 

“We have to try and not talk so loud, pumpkin. We’ll find out what the doctor says tomorrow and then maybe have some answers,” Blair explained. 

They all talked about the hearing test, as if it was nothing, but William could see the fear in Jim’s face. He sensed worry in Blair, but not fear. Blair would know not to fear something until they had to face it. Jim on the other hand, would begin to panic right away. It was in his nature. 

[[[tellingsavannah.jpg]]]

They all spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and hearing about the cruise. Jim and Blair liked the idea of getting their minds off other things at hand. 

Once William left for the evening and Naomi went to bed, Blair and Jim got Savannah all settled in for the night and went into their room. Blair said, “Lock the door.”

Jim cocked his head to the side in surprise and asked, “For what? Surely you don’t want to do anything tonight, right?”

“Yes, I want you to make love to me like you did on the ship. I want that same good loving. Understood?” Blair walked up to him and started kissing his neck and touching his nipples. 

Jim backed up into the door and locked it. “Blair, I don’t know if I can do this tonight.”

“Make love to me, big guy and make love to me now,” Blair begged. 

Jim went in for a kiss and was lost in Blair’s smell and taste. Before long they were both naked on the bed and Jim didn’t remember anything but how great Blair felt and how much he wanted to fuck him. Jim reached into his drawer for lube and started to get Blair ready for the fucking of his life. Once Blair was loose, Jim pulled Blair’s legs around his waist and slid in and both of the men moaned with need and excitement. Jim started a slow pace, because he wanted it to last long, but Blair was pushing him like he usually did and before long, Jim was thrusting in hard and long. Pushing all the way in and all the way out. Blair started to stroke his own cock while Jim was thrusting and before long he came all over them as he moaned out Jim’s name. Jim kept pumping into Blair’s tight, hot channel and finally came with a low growl of Blair’s name. Once he started sliding out of Blair, he got up and got the wipes to clean them both off with. Once that was done, he pulled Blair into his warm arms and held him close. Before long they were both sleeping, with no thoughts of what was to come. 

~~~~~

The next day they had the appointment with Dr. Mark Giffin for Savannah’s hearing test. They arrived with all of the paperwork they would need for their insurance information. They had two different cards for her so they would be no problem with coverage. 

Jim filled out all of the forms while Blair kept Savannah cool and calm. She was nervous. Once all of the paperwork was done, the nurse called for her at the door. 

All three of them stood up and Jim was ready to fight about both of them getting back there, but he needn’t have worried. The nurse said, “My name is Beth. Follow me. Come on Savannah, this is an easy test. You’ll probably pass it with flying colors.”

“Is the doctor going to hurt me?” Savannah asked, more worried then she had let on. 

“Oh no, honey, this isn’t that kind of test. This one tests your ears. It’s very simple and it won’t hurt a bit,” Beth answered. 

“Goody. I don’t like things that hurt,” Savannah answered with a smile. Both Jim and Blair smiled too. 

Doctor Giffin walked in and said, “Hi, Savannah, my name is Mark. Are these people with you?”

Savannah laughed and said, “They are my daddy and my poppa.”

Jim held his hand out and said, “It’s good to meet you, Mark, I’m Jim.”

“It’s good to meet you and I’m Blair,” he said as calmly as he could. 

“First of all, Savannah we’re going to go in this little room, that is a sound booth, and sit with Beth while the test is run. You have to tell her when you hear something. You can see your dads through the window. I need you to tell Beth every time you hear a sound. Okay?” Mark instructed. 

“Okay,” Savannah answered and went with Beth into the little sound-proof room for the test. 

She smiled and waved at her dads through the glass and both Jim and Blair’s heart melted into a big old pile of goo. They were so crazy about this child, it was unreal. 

Mark said, “Sit down, this is going to take a little while.”

Jim and Blair both sat down, but they could still see Savannah and waved and smiled at her the entire time. 

Mark was pushing buttons and watching for reactions from the little girl that was wearing big ear phones. After about an hour, he finished up and shut his machine off and went and got Savannah and Beth from the booth. 

“Sit down with your dads, Savannah,” Mark said easily. 

She jumped into Blair’s lap and waited to hear what the doctor had to say. 

“She has an odd hearing loss, that we don’t often see in children, but every now and then we do. This is only the second time I’ve ever seen it. It’s called Meniere’s Disease. It affects one’s balance usually, but sometimes it affects the hearing alone. In Savannah’s case, I would say it’s just the hearing. She can hear high pitches and very low pitches but the ones in between are the ones giving her trouble. She’ll have to wear a hearing aid, which will be invisible to anyone but you, because you’ll know it’s there. She doesn’t even have to tell anyone she has it. Do you understand, Savannah?”

“I have to put something in my ear?” Savannah asked. 

“Yes, you do. You won’t be talking as loud to everyone from then on. It’s going to help a great deal. Do you have any questions, Jim or Blair?”

“When will she be fitted with this hearing aid and how do we know it’s working correctly?” Jim asked. 

“First of all, she’ll tell you that she can hear better then she used to and if it isn’t working she’ll probably complain to you about that,” Mark answered. 

“So she takes it out at bath time and anything else around water?” Blair asked. 

Mark smiled and said, “You’re one step ahead of me. Yes. We don’t want this baby getting wet. It’s going to make a world of difference in her life. She didn’t even realize it was happening, but now she’ll be able to hear anyone. She will have to be retested every six months to see if the loss is getting better, worse or staying the same. Should we go ahead and get her fitted for her new hearing aid? It’ll be in the office by tomorrow. We can set up the appointment to put it in and give the final instructions to you.”

“Is there a chance that it will go away?” Blair asked. 

“Chances are it’s here to stay. I’ve never seen it go away, but there is always hope. Now if she starts having dizziness, nausea or fainting, you have to let me know right away. We’ll have to put her on some medication for that. But I would say she’s just got the hearing disorder, not the dizzy part. She’s very lucky,” Mark replied. 

They all talked for about another 30 minutes and then they were done for the day. They set up the appointment for the hearing aid adjustment for the next day. Jim figured he would just take an extra day off. 

They left the office and Savannah said, “That’s so cool that I’ll be able to hear better now.”

Jim and Blair both looked at her and Jim said, “Were you having trouble hearing people already, sweetie?”

“At school, I can’t hear my teacher most of the time. I just guess what she’s saying. She’s very nice to me though,” Savannah answered. 

“Savannah, why didn’t you tell us?” Blair asked

“I didn’t want you to worry. I knew you would. See, you’re worried aren’t you?” 

Blair smiled and said, “Actually, I feel pretty good about this new doctor and I think it’ll be good that you’ll be able to hear everything and everyone from now on. It’s going to be nice. I’m glad that we found out and we’re doing something about it.”

“Me too,” Savannah answered happily. 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw him smiling and felt a lot better. If Blair was smiling all things would turn out all right. 

Jim and Blair got Savannah into the SUV and buckled her in and got into the front seat for the drive home. 

~~~~~

Jim called his dad as soon as he got home. Blair was telling his mom all about everything while Jim was doing that. “Dad, can I have tomorrow off too? I hate to ask, I’ve been gone 12 days, but she needs to be fitted with the new hearing aid tomorrow. I don’t want to leave that to just Blair.”

“Jim, you don’t have to ask for any days off. You own part of the company. You can take off whenever you’d like to. Savannah is the most important thing in our lives, so let’s not worry about a thing. Take as long as you need.”

“Thank you, dad. I’m relieved to know I don’t have to worry about two things tomorrow, just one,” Jim said. 

“Jim, it sounds like she’s got it under control. Stop worrying. That will make things worse for her,” William ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Jim teased. 

“How about planning her birthday party one of these nights. You do know her birthday is in four days, right?” William asked. 

“Shit…I’ve got to plan that. I forgot. We’re going to have to plan it after her birthday aren’t we?” Jim said anxiously. 

“Why don’t I come over tomorrow and we can all help plan it. Maybe Naomi will stay long enough for the party,” William said. 

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t count on it dad. Naomi is a free spirit. She ups and leaves whenever the spirit moves her,” Jim explained. He sure didn’t want his dad falling for Blair’s mom. 

“Well, we can ask her if she’d like to stay, can’t we?” William questioned. 

“Sure, dad. Come over tomorrow night and we’ll see what she says,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Naomi was sitting in the living room and said, “So what side of the family do you suppose she got that from, Jim?”

“Got what from?” Jim wondered. 

“The hearing loss. Blair said it’s a disease. Thankfully Blair doesn’t have to worry about being the cause of anything like that,” Naomi said. 

Jim didn’t think she even knew how rude she was. He just walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed until Blair came in and said, “Hey, what are you doing in here?”

“Getting away from your mom. She pissed me off and I don’t want to be around her right now,” Jim answered. 

“What did she say?” Blair asked sitting next to Jim and kissing him gently on the cheek. 

“She said she was glad that it wasn’t your fault that Savannah has a hearing disease. So it must be mine or Carolyn’s,” Jim said sadly. 

“Oh for crying out loud. She is a menace, I tell you. She drives me nuts. I don’t want her to stay for Savannah’s party. She’s a meddler, not to mention she’s cruel,” Blair said as he got up and walked into the living room. 

He walked up to his mother and said, “Mom, I would like you to leave tonight. I’ve had it with you. That was a shitty thing to say to Jim and I can’t believe you were blaming him for Savannah’s hearing loss. We’ve got enough going on as it is. Go apologize and then pack your bags. I want you gone tonight.”

“Blair, did it never occur to you that she wouldn’t have anything wrong with her if she was yours?” 

“Mom, she is mine. Now go apologize to Jim and pack,” Blair shouted. 

“She isn’t really yours, Blair. If Jim dumped you tomorrow you would have no claim on her at all,” Naomi said coldly. 

“For your information, we had papers drawn up stating that we would have joint custody if we broke up. So that shows what you know. It’s legal and binding,” Blair spat out. 

“It wouldn’t take much to break that Blair, especially from someone who has as much money as he and William do. I just don’t want you to feel too safe with him, because he’s not the type to stay with you.”

“Mom, get out. Forget about the apology and get out,” Blair shouted and Savannah walked into the room. 

“Why are you yelling at gramma?” Savannah asked. 

“Because she needs to leave. She was saying mean things about daddy and I won’t tolerate it. Naomi, pack.” Blair grabbed Savannah’s hand and pulled her into his bedroom. 

Jim was sitting there looking lost. Blair knew he had heard the fight going on and had heard the hateful things she had said about Jim. 

“Savannah, sit by daddy for a minute,” Blair suggested. 

Savannah did just that. She held Jim’s hand and said, “She doesn’t mean to be mean, she just does it now and then. That’s what grampa said.”

Blair stiffened and said, “Grampa said she was mean sometimes?”

“No, I did. She was yelling at me all the time and grampa said that it was just the way she was. I don’t think she likes me very much,” Savannah explained as well as a five year old could. 

Blair was off in a flash. Naomi was upstairs packing and he said, “How dare you be mean to Savannah?”

“Blair, she wasn’t listening to what I said. She kept answering the wrong things, just to annoy me,” Naomi answered. 

“Mom, she can’t hear. Did that part enter your brain and not stick?”

“There will always be some excuse, Blair. She’s not yours. She’s Jim’s. It’s as simple as that. I want you to have a child without Jim and I bet she or he would be bright and perfect.”

“You got everything, mom? Because I’m throwing you out right now,” Blair grabbed her bag and started down the stairs. 

Jim was waiting and he said, “I’ll take her to the airport. You can’t expect her to walk, Chief. What would the neighbors think?”

“Fine, do whatever,” Blair slammed the suitcase down and yelled up the stairs, “Jim is going to take you to the airport, so get down here.”

She walked by her bag and out of the front door without saying a word to Blair. Jim just sighed and said, “I’ll see that she gets a plane and everything.”

“I could care less,” Blair spat out. 

“Yes, you could. Detach with love is her motto, not yours,” Jim reminded Blair. 

Blair walked into his bedroom and curled up on the bed with Savannah. “She’s not going to be mean to you anymore, pumpkin.”

“You’ll be sad now, poppa. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Savannah said worrying her lip as she talked. 

“You always tell me if someone is mean to you. Always.”

Blair heard the front door close and Jim’s SUV take off and his heart broke. He never thought his mother would break his heart. 

“How about we make some cupcakes while daddy is busy?” Blair asked. 

“I love making cupcakes, poppa,” Savannah answered. 

“We need to make a list of people we want for your birthday party. We’re going to plan that too. With daddy and me gone, it threw everything out of whack.”

Savannah hugged her poppa’s leg and said, “I love you, poppa.”

“And I love you, Savannah.”

~~~~~

The drive to the airport was pretty quiet until Jim finally broke the silence. “Naomi, I want to be with Blair forever. Why can’t you see that?”

“He’ll never have his own child. He was made to have children, he’s so good with them, and yet all he’ll ever have is yours,” Naomi stated strongly. 

“He’s never mentioned that he cared if she was his or not,” Jim said looking lost. 

“Well, of course you wouldn’t notice it, Jim, she’s yours. You don’t have to worry about it. She will always be yours. But if you break up with Blair, she’s not going to be half his. I don’t care what paper you drew up,” Naomi shouted. 

Jim drove up to the drop off at the airport and parked. He got her suitcase down from the back of the SUV and put it on the sidewalk. “Goodbye, Naomi. I’m sorry you had to hurt Blair, but maybe someday you’ll come to your senses.”

Naomi grabbed her bag and rolled it into the airport. Jim got into his SUV and pulled out into traffic once again. 

~~~~~

“Do I smell chocolate cupcakes?” Jim called out as he entered the house. 

Savannah rushed into his arms and said, “We made them for you.”

“You did, did you? That was mighty nice of you and poppa to do. I love chocolate cupcakes,” Jim smiled as he kissed her. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and hugged Blair very hard. Blair gladly took that hug and stayed in his arms for some time. 

“Poppa, we have to make the frosting, remember?” 

Blair pulled away from Jim, laughing and said, “Of course I remember. I invented frosting cupcakes.”

“You did?” Savannah asked. 

“No, honey, I’m joking,” Blair said as he kissed the top of her head on the way to the cabinet for the powered sugar. 

Jim said, “She’ll call Blair, don’t you worry about that.”

“I know she will, but I don’t know if I can forget what she said. She meant it Jim and I think of you know who as mine, so I don’t get it. She was very cruel. I’ve never seen her do that before.”

“She wants you to have your own child, Blair. Maybe this is something you are feeling and she picked up on it. Do you suppose?” Jim wondered. 

“No, I’m happy with ours, thank you very much,” Blair said quickly as he walked by and kissed Jim. 

“No kissing. We’re baking,” Savannah shouted. 

“Tone it down a little Savannah. We’re in the same room. Once you get your hearing aid you’ll be able to hear how loud you’re talking and tone it down yourself,” Blair explained. 

“Sorry,” Savannah said sadly. 

“It’s all right honey, just don’t do it so loud,” Jim added. 

“What about your birthday party for this year, Savannah?” Blair asked. “What do you want to do? Who do you want to invite?”

“Just us three. I want to go to McDonalds and play. Would that be all right?” Savannah asked. 

“Honey, you have to have a birthday party. Think about it for a while and then we’ll plan one,” Jim suggested. 

“Okay, then I’d like Sam, Michelle, Brian and grampa. That’s all,” Savannah said. 

“Okay, would you like to have a jumping castle this year? That would be fun for you and the others to play in. Maybe we could even get grampa in one,” Jim teased. 

“I would love a jumping castle. Grampa would look funny in it wouldn’t he?”

“Yes, he would,” Blair answered smiling at their daughter. 

Blair and Savannah began to frost the cupcakes and Jim was drooling by then. He really did love chocolate cupcakes more then almost anything. 

“Is that first one for me?” Jim asked. 

“Poppa, we have to let him have one. He’ll whine if we don’t let him have one,” Savannah kidded. 

Jim undid the first one that was finished and popped it into his mouth and moaned. Blair rolled his eyes at him when he heard the moan that he usually didn’t hear in the kitchen. Jim wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed another cupcake and popped that one into his mouth. “Oh boy, these are so good. You two are the best bakers ever.”

“Daddy likes them, poppa.”

“Yes, he does. Put that one down Jim, you’ll get sick.”

Jim got the Tupperware container out that held cupcakes and started loading them in and then closed the lid. 

“Look at that, he’s going to clean all of this mess up. I can give you your bath while daddy cleans the kitchen. Come on, Savannah.”

Jim smiled as he heard giggling all the way down the hallway and that was from Blair. Blair really was an angel. He was so good with Savannah and he was the best dad possible. Jim was lucky, Savannah was lucky and so was William. Naomi didn’t know what she was missing out on. But she would one day and they would be waiting for her when she came to her senses. 

~~~~~

Jim got into the shower when he was finished cleaning the kitchen and Blair joined him shortly after he started. 

“She’s in bed already?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, she said she was tired. She told me to go have a shower with daddy.”

“She’s very smart, isn’t she?” Jim asked. 

“Did my mom say she wasn’t?”

“No, not at all. I just meant, she understands about you and me time. It’s great.”

“Jim, you do know that I love you and Savannah more than life itself, right?” 

“Of course, I do, Blair. You tell us and show us every day. Now let’s have a proper shower. Did you lock the door?” Jim asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Blair said as he slid down and took Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim moaned that same moan that he had done earlier with the cupcakes almost making Blair laugh. Blair soaped up his fingers and started finger fucking Jim while he sucked him. Jim was pushing further and further into Blair’s throat and finally shouted as he came explosively down Blair’s throat. 

Jim pulled Blair up to kiss him and said, “You make me come faster then anyone could dream of. I can’t imagine life without you, Blair.”

“Well, imagine this. You’re down on your knees and you’re sucking me off and finger fucking me and see where that gets you,” Blair joked. 

Jim did exactly as he was told. He soaped up his fingers and began to fuck Blair that way first. He licked and bit Blair’s cock but didn’t suck it right away. No, instead he teased him with the licking and rubbing his prostate. Blair was going wild. “Suck me baby, suck me.”

Jim took Blair into his mouth and only sucked three times and Blair came down that wonderfully, warm, inviting throat. Jim got up and kissed Blair over and over again. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, Jim.”

They got their boxers on, opened up the door to their room and slid into bed for the night. Blair curled into Jim’s arms instantly knowing that Jim was what he needed right then and there. 

Both men knew that other things were on their minds, but they also knew that things were good between them. They had a perfect life, with a perfect little girl. They were a perfect family. It didn’t matter if she had a hearing loss or not, she was still theirs. She belonged to Jim and Blair, not just Jim. 

Jim started listening to Blair and Savannah’s heartbeats and before long, he was sound asleep. Blair followed quickly behind and Savannah was soundly sleeping, dreaming of her birthday party. 

~~~~~

The following day, they had to go to Doctor Giffin’s office for the hearing aid fitting. Savannah was a little nervous, which always made her even louder then usual. Jim tried to calm her but she wasn’t calming down. Jim tried to switch subjects so she wouldn’t notice, but that wasn’t working either. 

“Savannah, is that the Mexican fiesta dress we bought for you in Mexico?” Jim asked. 

“I love it, daddy. Do you like it too?”

“Yes, I do. You look beautiful,” Jim answered. 

Blair said, “She tried on both of her dresses this morning, but felt like this one was more festive and she wanted festive.”

“It worked, I feel festive just looking at you,” Jim teased. 

“I don’t even know what festive means,” Savannah complained. 

Savannah started chewing her nails and Blair knew he was going to have to cut her off at the pass. 

Blair said, “I had a cousin who wore a hearing aid. It doesn’t hurt and no one even knows you have it unless you want to tell them. No one can see it and you’ll be able to hear everything that everyone says. It’s going to be wonderful, Savannah.”

Savannah instantly calmed down and said, “Okay, I’ll try and be a big girl about this.”

Jim kissed her and then kissed Blair. He knew Blair had no cousin who had a hearing aid, he just made that up. Blair was good at thinking fast on his feet. 

When they arrived, Beth called them back. They all followed her into the room and sat down. 

Doctor Giffin walked in and said, “So are you ready for this, Savannah?”

“Yes, Mark, I think I am.”

Jim laughed at how grown up she sounded and he was very proud of her. Blair was too. 

Mark put the hearing aid in and did something and then said, “Can you hear me?”

The look that came over Savannah’s face was pure joy. She was thrilled. “I can hear you.” For once, she didn’t shout, she just spoke like she should. 

“Good, now what about your daddy? Could you say something?” Mark asked. 

“Savannah, does it sound a lot different then it did yesterday?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, daddy, you sound way different. Your voice is a lot like grampa’s. I never noticed that before.”

Blair beamed with happiness and said, “Savannah, what would you like to do right now?”

“I would love to hear how grampa sounds if that would be all right,” she asked. 

“We’ll stop at his office on the way back home. Mark, is there anything you need to tell us about this aid?” Jim asked. 

Mark explained all the do’s and don’ts of having a hearing aid. He gave them tons of books on the subject and told them they could call him anytime there was a problem. 

As they walked to the SUV, Blair almost whispered, “Does it sound different out here?”

“I hear birds. I mean, I could hear a lot of birds, but a few birds, I didn’t hear. I love this hearing aid,” Savannah said softly. 

“Let’s get this show on the road. We’re going to go see grampa so you can hear his voice. Let’s get buckled in and go to his office. What do you say to that?” Jim asked. 

“I think that would be fun, daddy. I want grampa to talk to me now so I can hear what he says,” Savannah said. 

Jim took off down the road and started singing, ‘On the Road Again’. Savannah started to laugh and said, “Daddy, you sound way different singing now. Maybe you shouldn’t.”

Blair burst out laughing and they talked all the way to the office. Blair took a few moments out to call William and tell him that they were on their way over, so they wouldn’t be interrupting anything. 

William was excited to see Savannah and have her hear him for the first time, like he should sound. Things were going to get better, William just knew. 

Jim had called William that morning while Blair was in the shower and told him all about Naomi and what she had said. William was shocked to say the least. He felt bad for Blair, but he also knew that Naomi was a good person deep down and she would come to her senses soon enough. Hopefully sooner, then later. But until that day, William swore he would take very good care of Savannah and see to it that she had an excellent birthday party and life in general. 

The end


	4. She's Still Our Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More life in the Sandburg-Ellison household with their daughter, Savannah. Jim and Blair can’t believe she has just turned 12 years old. She is kidnapped on her way home from school. Will Savannah be able to talk her way out of this like her Pop would do, or will she just try and stay calm until her dad gets there? 
> 
> This story is for Liz_aka_darkladynienna. She has asked me for more and I finally came up with some ideas.

She’s Still Our Little Girl  
By PattRose  
Summary: More life in the Sandburg-Ellison household with their daughter, Savannah. Jim and Blair can’t believe she has just turned 12 years old. She is kidnapped on her way home from school. Will Savannah be able to talk her way out of this like her Pop would do, or will she just try and stay calm until her dad gets there?   
Warnings: Kid Fic  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2932  
A/N: This story is for Liz_aka_darkladynienna. She has asked me for more and I finally came up with some ideas.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ShesStill_zps0q5pmxdc.jpg.html)

“Savannah, what would you like to do for your birthday this year? It’s not every day a girl turns 12,” Blair stated.  
“I would like to have lunch with Sam. He’s really one of my best friends, even though he is two years younger than me. I just like being around him. He calms me down when I get anxious. You know what I mean, Pop?”  
Jim jumped in at that moment and asked, “Are you anxious a lot, Savannah? Why are we just hearing about it now?”  
“Stop worrying. I do enough of that on my own. It’ll get easier as I get older. I’m starting to have trouble with my senses, other than hearing. But when I’m around Sam, he calms me right down.”  
Both men frowned at being reminded of the fact that she wore a hearing aid. Blair looked over at Jim and smiled. “You know how I’m Dad’s Guide, Savannah? We wonder if Sam might be yours. Guides tend to calm the Sentinel down when they are having trouble with their senses.”  
“Pop, I think you might be right. Does that mean we’ll be friends forever, or do we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend once we’re older?” Savannah was asking all of the right questions.  
“I think that Guides and Sentinels are usually a couple, but they don’t have to be. We’ve got a long time to worry about that, Savannah,” Jim said.  
“Oh, I’m not worried, Dad. I love Sam and will probably still love him when we get older. It’s not a big deal. How about Mexican food for my birthday and Aunt Megan and Uncle Simon can go with us too?”  
“What about asking your Grandpa, Savannah?” Blair asked.  
“Oh, duh. I would have been really upset to know I forgot him. Should we go to Rancho Rustico?” Savannah asked both men.

“Sounds good to us, Savannah. They have your favorites there,” Blair pointed out. 

“I can’t wait to go. We’ll all have fun,” their daughter said, smiling. 

“Isn’t there a special gift you would like to have, Savannah?” Jim asked. 

“I would like to have the audio surgery that we discussed two years ago. You said I was too young then, but I’m 12 now. I think I can handle the surgery, pain and all. What do you think, Pop?”

“I think your dad and I will discuss it tonight and we’ll see how that goes. Surgery scares both of us, sweetheart.”

Savannah smiled at both and said, “I guess it could wait a few more years. But that doctor said I was a good candidate for the surgery, remember?”

Jim stood before his daughter, pulling her into his arms and said, “We’ll see the doctor a month after school gets out. How is that? That will give your pop and I enough time to get over the shock.”

She hugged him very hard and said, “Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Pop. I love you both. Now what about the dinner for my birthday?”

Blair was amazed at how quickly she snapped back to birthday talk, not focusing on the hearing, knowing full well that it scared both men to death. 

Blair smiled, hugged her and said, “We’ll celebrate your birthday on the actual day, sweetie. So Saturday, lunch at Rancho Rustico it is.”

Savannah kissed both men and said, “I’ve got homework to do, so I’ll see you before bed.”

“If you need any help, ask, Pop,” Jim said, laughing.

“Oh, I will. You two talk about the doctor, I know you want to.”

Savannah walked up the stairs humming a tune from a Beatles song, making both men smile even more. 

“So what caused you to consider the surgery, Jim?”

“I’m so over protective. You have told me ten times this month that I’m not letting her grow up like a normal child. It’s time to listen to you for a change. I love you, Chief.”

Blair got up, sat on Jim’s lap and began to kiss him. “You’re going to get lucky later tonight, man.”

Jim smiled. “Oh goody.”

*

Saturday early evening went well with William, Simon, Megan and Sam at dinner. They all talked, laughed and then had Savannah open birthday presents. Before long the night was done and Savannah was tired, but happy. On the drive home, she talked about getting her hearing back and hoped that Jim and Blair hadn’t forgotten about that.

“We’ve got the surgery set up for next week, since you got out of school yesterday. I thought I needed a month after you got out, but I don’t. Pop talked me into it.”

She couldn’t contain her happiness. She let out a little squeal of laughter and then a low pitched scream. Jim almost ran off the road. Blair just patted him on the arm, knowing he was being dramatic.

That night they both kissed her when they got home and she rushed up to bed. They hadn’t seen Savannah that happy in ages. They both knew that they were doing the right thing.

*

William, Jim, Blair, Simon, Megan and Sam all sat in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out with some news about her surgery. Jim and Simon were both pacing. Megan was chewing her fingernails and Sam was too. Finally the doctor walked through the main door and smiled.

“Jim and Blair, it was a complete success. She can now hear just like she should be hearing. We had a good conversation and she understood every single word I said. She’s going to rest for about two hours and then you can take her home. You can all take it easy now,” Doctor Spenser said. 

Jim was the first to shake his hand and thank him. Blair was next, except Blair hugged him and thanked him. Simon and Megan both shook his hand and everyone was happy. But William shocked everyone when he hugged the good doctor. 

Doctor Spenser asked, “Are you, Sam?”

Sam perked right up and said, “Yes, sir.”

“You have been a very good friend to Savannah. You gave her hope when it was needed and helped her accept herself before the surgery. That was very important. You are her very best friend. She talked my ear off about you before and after the surgery. Take good care of her, Sam.”

“I will, Doctor. Thank you for everything you did to help her.”

The doctor left the room and they waited to be called back. Simon, Megan and Sam left, since they knew she was all right. William said, “Do you need me to stay longer, Jim?”

“No, Dad. Everything will be fine. We’ll see you this weekend as planned,” Jim answered. 

William left the anxious men to wait to see their little girl. 

Once, they were called back to the room, Savannah was already dressed and ready to go. They both kissed her and Jim said, “I love you, Savannah.”

“It’s so odd, Dad. I can hear you. And you don’t sound like I thought you would after this surgery. You sound better. Pop, say something.”

“I love you too, Savannah.”

“Way cool. You both have super voices to listen to. Thank you again for my birthday surprise.

During the drive home, Savannah asked them to tell some stories so she could just hear them speak. They of course did just that and before long, she was sleeping in the back seat. 

Jim and Blair held hands until they got home. They were so grateful about their little girl, who wasn’t quite that little anymore. And they couldn’t wait until next week when they went camping to see if her hearing worked even better. 

The evening went quickly, and ended with Jim and Blair both tucking Savannah into bed for the night.

*

Jim called Blair at his office the next day. “Doctor Sandburg…”

“Have you talked to Savannah today?”

“No, why? Is she ignoring your phone calls?”

“Well that’s just it Blair, I don’t know if she’s getting them or not. I was hoping you had spoken to her.”

“I’ll leave right now and go see if she’s at home. Maybe she went to the neighbor’s house. Although, she’s never forgotten to take her phone with her before. I’ll call you when I get there, Jim.”

“I’ll meet you there. I’m worried.”

“I’ll see you at home in a few minutes then,” Blair replied and hung up the phone.

*

Jim and Blair pulled into the garage at the same time, Megan and Simon behind them. Blair said, “She’s going to be embarrassed when she sees everyone took off work for this.”

“Blair, she’s not next door and she’s not in our house. And I smell aftershave,” Jim pushed the door open yelling for Savannah, knowing she wasn’t there, but hoping he was wrong.

Simon asked Blair, “What’s going on?” 

Blair answered, “He smells aftershave in the house…”

Simon burst into the house and saw things tipped over and Jim coming down the stairs. “Don’t touch anything, anyone. We need prints taken right away. They might have just left.”

Simon patted him on the back and said, “Stay calm, Jim. Why don’t you and Blair go ask the neighbors if they saw anyone around the house today? Any strange people, cars, trucks, vans, whatever?”

Jim and Blair took off out the front door and went door to door. Three different people had seen a mini-van in their driveway that morning. They thought it was odd but didn’t worry because it was there for about an hour. All three people said it was a gray van with a man and woman in it. The man was driving.

They took their notes and rushed back to the house to see the forensics department there, doing their job. They had a lot of prints. They took everyone’s prints to run them against the ones they were finding. Jim found the baby book with Savannah’s fingerprints in them. This about broke Jim’s heart. 

After about an hour, the phone rang and everyone jumped. FBI had already been called and was hooked up to Jim and Blair’s main line. They told Jim when to answer. 

Jim said, “Ellison.”

“Ellison, if you want to see your girl alive again you’re going to have to pay us a million dollars. It will be transferred to a foreign bank and there will be no meeting up with us. This is the number that you will need for the bank.”

Jim wrote it down and then said, “I just know you aren’t expecting me to pay anything without talking to our daughter.”

The next thing he knew Savannah was on the phone. “Daddy, please sing High on the hill was a lonely goat herd for me, please?”

The man grabbed the phone back and said, “No singing, you heard her voice. Now send the million dollars and I’ll tell you where to pick your daughter up.”

“It’s going to take a while to get that much money pulled together.”

“Ask your dad for it. You know he would do anything for this brat.”

“I’ll see what I can do. When are you calling next?” Jim asked. 

He hung up the phone before it could be traced. 

Jim stood up and said, “Simon, could I see you in the kitchen?”

Simon, Megan and Blair followed Jim into the kitchen. “It’s Carolyn. When she first tried to take her away from me, Savannah would ask me to sing that song to make her forget everything else. And to this day, she hates that song. It reminds her of her mother.”

“She doesn’t really even know Carolyn, Jim,” Simon pointed out. 

“But she knew she was trying to take her away from us. That’s all she needed to know. It was a terrible time for her. I’m telling you, Carolyn has her.”

“So we need to find Carolyn. I thought she moved somewhere in California,” Simon was guessing. 

“Let me call my dad first. He might know something about her.”

“Ellison…”

“Dad, do you happen to know where Carolyn lives?”

“Oh my God, she took Savannah didn’t she?” 

“I think she might have, Dad. Do you know where I can find her?”

“I’ll call you right back. I’ve had her watched off and on for years. I never trusted that witch. Now I know why. Talk to you in a few minutes.”

Everyone paced in the kitchen until Jim’s cell went off. 

“Dad? Do you know anything?”

“Jimmy, calm down. She and her low life boyfriend live out in a cabin near Lake Rainier. I’ve got directions if you have a pen.”

Jim got a pen and paper and wrote everything down that his dad told him. “Thank you, Dad. We’ll see you this weekend. You just saved your grand-daughter’s life.”

“I would do no less for Sam. Now, go and find Savannah. In fact, drop by and pick me up so I can go with you.”

“We’ll see you in a short time. Bye, Dad.” Jim hung up the phone and said, “It’s time to call in the feds. I want this done right. As long as they let us go along for the ride.”

Jim walked out, explained everything he needed to make the feds understand what had happened. The guy in charge called in for four other units. They were taking no chances this time.

*

“Detective Ellison, I Know you want to be part of this but it’s our job. You’re going to stay in the car and wait for our signal. I’ll call you when your daughter is safe. Doctor Sandburg, this goes for you too. No interference. Captain Banks is helping us, but you wait for my call.”

“Thank you, Agent Mitchell. I’m glad to have you on this case. Thank you for letting us come along and trusting us to stay put.”

In the back seat of the SUV they came in sat William, Jim and Blair. Jim sat there for a few minutes and said, “I’m going to try something. Savannah, I don’t know if you can hear me yet, but they are coming in to rescue you. Please stay calm and don’t let them hurt you. I love you so much. Grandpa is out here and so is Pop. We can’t wait to see you. Now stay strong until they let you come to the car.”

William asked, “Do you think her hearing has gotten that good, that fast?”

“It made me feel good, Dad. I don’t know if she could hear my voice yet, but I could hope.”

Jim’s phone went off and Jim answered, “Yes?”

“You can come in now. It’s your wife and her boyfriend that held Savannah hostage. She was bad mouthing you when we walked up and Savannah was telling Carolyn off big time. It’s was worth everything just to hear her telling that bitch off.”

“We’ll be right up,” Jim turned and said, “Come on, get the lead out.”

William and Blair hurried along behind him. Jim walked past a very pissed off Carolyn and hugged Savannah. Then Blair and William took a turn. 

“How did you know about this place you lousy fuck?” Carolyn screamed out. 

“Why don’t you take Savannah to our SUV and wait for us there?” Mitchell decided to get Savannah away from Carolyn Plummer. She was indeed a bitch. 

As they were walking down the path, Jim and Savannah both covered their ears as Carolyn screamed some more. 

Blair knew at that moment that Savannah’s senses were all heightened again. He smiled all the way to the SUV. 

They got in and talked and talked about how she had gotten into the house. Savannah had opened the door to Carolyn to use the phone, saying she was in labor and needed to call for an ambulance and that’s when Carolyn put a cloth over her mouth and she was out. Jim and Blair knew they were going to have to have new rules about who you would ever open the door for. If ever. 

Agent Miller came out and saw William sitting in the front seat, both dad’s in the back with Savannah and he got in. “You don’t have to worry about a trial or anything. She’s going to make a plea bargain and hope to get out in 12-15 years. Her boyfriend would be getting less because he just drove the van. Carolyn did all the planning and the actual kidnapping. I’m glad you’re all right, Savannah.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m going to be in big trouble for a while, but it’s okay. I’m just glad that I’m going to be with my dad’s again. Thank you for everything.”

“Try not to be so hard on her, Ellison. Carolyn played a pregnant person that had to call for an ambulance. She’s only 12, so she doesn’t know about all the low life’s that are out there all the time. But try and take it easy on her. Okay?”

“I will try, Agent Mitchell. Thank you for everything you did. Now if you could take us home, we would be most grateful.”

And Agent Mitchell did just that. 

The End


End file.
